Fairy tales do come true
by Pca student
Summary: 7 years latter, Morgan Philip is now thirteen years old and has a boyfriend. Giselle must face the facts that she is not a little girl anymore. but this boyfriend may be more than he appears to be. rated M or T plus for some of the chapters.
1. Facts of life

7 years later...Morgan Philip was Thirteen years old and in the eighth grade. She still believed in fairy tales like she did when she was younger. She had a lot of fairy tale books on her shelves, and barbie dolls from all the princess movies she has seen. She wasn't a slob like most other teenagers and she liked to keep things clean.

Sometimes Giselle would use her special powers to get the animals from all over New York, to help Morgan clean her room. Morgan was a very happy girl growing up for these past seven years. First of all, a fairy tale princess was her stepmother and her dad believed in fairy tales now. It's kind of hard not too when you're able to wake up with a kiss when you're poisoned, or when a giant dragon tries to have you killed.

Morgan had a six and a half year old stepbrother named Peter. He was in the second grade and was kind of short for his age. He had curly red hair and blue eyes like Giselle. Then there was her little stepsister, Sarah, Sarah was two years old, she took after both, mostly Robert. Her hair was dark like Robert's, her eyes were blue like Giselle's and kind of a hazel grayish blue like Robert's, and her personality traits were like Giselle's.

Right now, Morgan was all dressed up in fancy clothes and was getting ready for her first date. She was going out with a guy named Donny Raider. He was on the Football team and the most popular and hottest guy at her school, and almost all the girls had a thing for him. She has had a crush on him since the sixth grade.

Donny had chocolate brown hair, beautiful pool blue sparkly eyes, tan skin and had muscles like a wrestler on TV. Sometimes Morgan felt like she was hypnotized when she looked at him.

Morgan smiled as she looked at a picture of her, Giselle and Robert from seven years ago. They were all so happy in that picture, basically because they could finally be together as a family. In that picture, Robert was carrying six year old Morgan in his arms while Giselle was twirling around in her pretty yellow summer dress. Just looking at that one picture of them together brought back so many great memories.

"How are things going sweetie?" Giselle smiled as she entered her stepdaughter's room.

Morgan chuckled. "Great, actually I was just getting ready for my first date."

Giselle's eyes fluttered wide open. It still interested her when she heard about love, dates, dances and true Love's kiss.

"Who's the boy?"

"Just a boy from my school that I've liked since the sixth grade. His name is Donny Raider and he just asked me out yesterday in the halls." Morgan explained.

The door bell rang.

"Morgan, your date's here!" Robert called.

"Coming dad!" Morgan shouted back.

"Good luck on your date." Giselle told her. "I wish you lots of happiness."

Morgan gave Giselle a quick hug, rushed out of the room and greeted Donny at the door.

"Hey Don." She said.

"Hey Morgan, ready for our date?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Then let's get going." He said.

"Make sure to bring her home before Nine thirty, that's her curfew-" Robert began.

"Dad!" Morgan cried out embarrassed.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Just be careful, watch out for traffic, creeps, criminals and-"

Before he could finish, they were already gone.

"Morgan has already met true love." Giselle said as she was happily twirling around the room.

"She's only Thirteen, a lot of teenagers are too blind to know what real true love is." Robert replied. "It's more like just an attraction or a crush, they just think that they're in love, but I know love when I see it." As he said that, he smiled right at Giselle.

"You mean people date and look for true love before they're all grown up?" Giselle was confused.

"I forgot to tell you about that, it's sort of complicated, but I guess you really don't know about that since you've never had a boyfriend before. Well some teenagers meet this attractive person and think they're in love. They decide that they want to date, kiss and sometimes more than that happens."

Giselle was listening.

"Relationships at that young of an age isn't all happiness, sometimes one person could get date raped or sexually assaulted by the other, mostly boys do that to girls, cause they're only after one thing-"

"Morgan told me something like that and I asked her what it was and she told me she didn't know, that nobody will tell her."

Robert smiled. "Well she does know."

"I'm confused, what's date raped and sexually assaulted?" She asked.

"Well date rape means a boy or a girl tries to rape or do any sexual activities against the other person's will, and sometimes when a boy and a girl are alone, one will try to have sex or rape the other, and that can cause pregnancy, meaning babies."

"Yeah, I know about sex now. I've learned it years ago, I just didn't know about rape or any of that other horrible stuff." Giselle explained.

Robert chuckled a little. "I know, that stuff is really too horrible to know about anyways."

Giselle then gasped after awhile of silence. "Oh no!"

Robert panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Morgan, what if she-" Giselle began as she started shaking.

"We don't need to worry about Morgan, she's a very smart girl, she would never let any guy do that to her. Remember, I was the one who made her take karate classes when she was younger." Robert explained.

Giselle relaxed a little.

Robert came closer to her. "Everything is going to be okay baby." He kissed her on the lips then she kissed him back.

"I sure hope so." She replied after the kiss.

There was knocking at the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" The voice shouted.

"Peter!" Giselle exclaimed happy to see him. Maybe having another kid around in the house would help take Giselle's mind of Morgan for the time being.

"How was school?" Robert asked.

"It was great, I got another A plus on my math test and I'm still the smartest kid in school." Peter replied taking pride in his work.

"That's good sweetie." Giselle said. She couldn't help but still worry about Morgan, after all Morgan was apart of this family too and if anything bad had happened to her, Giselle would blame herself.

"Where's Morgan at? I want to rub my good grades right in her b and c grades face." Peter explained.

"Peter, that's not very nice. You know how hard school is for Morgan right now. She's getting older, so school is getting harder, and you're still in Elementary, so things seem easier." Giselle explained.

"So you're saying that when I'm older I'm going to be dumb just like Morgan?" Peter asked confused.

"Why don't you go to your room and have a little time out?" Giselle asked. She gave him a look that meant if he doesn't listen, he would be in serious trouble.

Peter made an angry noise. "Fine, I don't need to be around dumb people anyways." He left the kitchen and went in his room.

Giselle sighed.

"Are you okay? You know kids can be really mean sometimes." Robert explained.

"It's not that, I'm very worried about Morgan, this is all very new to me, I mean I never found love when I was a teenager and it didn't matter how old we were back in Andalasia, We basically just lived life everyday, we weren't labeled as anything, except for maybe children, child, old lady and men."

"It's all very new to me too, but I always knew that someday Morgan would be ready for this kind of stuff, such as dates and that day is today, she's growing up Giselle, she's not a little girl anymore, and it's really hard to put up with her little attitudes and mood swings." Robert told her.

Giselle nodded. "I understand."

"Why don't we go cheek on little Sarah and see how she's doing?" Robert offered.

"Okay, that sounds nice, but we have to be very quiet, she's still taking her nap and we do not want to wake her up." Giselle explained.

It was going on eight thirty now and Sarah was sound asleep, Robert and Giselle made sure that they were very careful.

"Aw, how cute, she's sleeping." Giselle whispered to Robert. He smiled, nodding in agreement.

They decided to watch a movie that they rented a few days ago, they didn't have time to watch it cause they were so busy. It was 'Six days and seven nights' it was a romance movie and Robert knew that Giselle was a fan of romance.

At around Nine thirty, Giselle became more worried about Morgan, maybe it was because of the fact that she wasn't even home yet. Giselle had trouble focusing on the movie almost the whole time it was on. All she could really think about was Morgan, she was worried sick, and she didn't know whether to like this boy she was with or not. Her heart was pounding and beating like crazy, she was really scared.


	2. Most Romantic night

It was going on Ten Thirty when Morgan and Donny left the Bella notes restaurant. Donny called his big brother Joey to come and pick them up.

Joey was sixteen years old and looked a lot like Donny. he was waiting outside in his car. he waved and moved his hands around in the air; singling them to come over.

Morgan and Donny walked over to the car.

"So, did you guys have fun on your date?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Morgan answered as her and Donny got in the backseat and buckled up.

Morgan panicked as she glanced at her watch. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Donny asked concerned.

"It's already past ten thirty, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." she explained.

"Don't worry, we'll speed it up a little and you shall be home in no time." Joey told her.

Morgan relaxed a little and tried to enjoy the nice ride, she smiled as Donny put an arm around her.

"So do you think we could go out again?" he asked.

"If mom and dad don't kill me for being late." she answered.

He chuckled; "Don't worry, they won't kill you, not if I have anything to do with it."

Morgan laughed; "I hope we can go out again."

When they got to Morgan's house, Donny told Joey to go talk to Morgan's parents so he could be alone with her in the car. he put his arms around her again.

"So when I first saw you walking in the halls you wanna know what I thought?" he asked.

Morgan blushed; "What?"

"I thought that you're a very great and beautiful girl and I wondered if she's ever been kissed before." he explained.

Morgan smiled as he leaned in closer and the two kissed, and it wasn't like a first kiss most thirteen year olds have, it was a long kiss, it became an adult long kiss.

Unknown to the both of them, there was a figure standing right infront of the window and she saw them kissing. she wasn't too happy about what she was seeing. it made more tears fill up in her eyes, it was Eleven fifteen and Morgan was outside, in the dark, sitting in some car with a boy, and they were grown up kissing.

She rushed in the house to go get Robert and litterly pulled him outside and brought him infront of the car. Robert did not like what he was seeing at all. his thirteen year old daughter was sharing a lot of saliva with a guy that she barley knew.

"Morgan Philip!"

Morgan pulled away from Donny at the sound of her name. she was shocked as she saw Robert and Giselle. Robert was angry and Giselle looked like she was having a nervous break down.

"Joey, please take your brother home, Morgan get in the house, we need to have a serious talk." Robert said.

* * *

In the house Giselle was crying like crazy and blowing her nose with a lot of tissues. Robert had his full attention on Morgan. he made her sit on the couch as he spoke to her. his voice was loud and had a lot of anger and disappointment in it.

"I am very disappointed in you Morgan Philip. first, you stay out late past your curfew and made your mother and I worry sick about you! second, you have some guy, who's a complete and total stranger to us take you guys out! I thought you were just going to go for a walk in central park or to the mall! lastly, you made out with this Donny boy for way too long and shared way too much saliva with him!"

Daddy I got carried away, we were so lost in the kiss that we didn't keep track of the time." Morgan tried to explain.

"Enough!!! Morgan you are grounded!" Robert was yelling now.

"But-" Morgan began.

"For two weeks, go to your room now! and I will not allow you to see this Donny boy ever again for as long as you live."

"Dad!" Morgan cried out.

"You can't talk to your friends after school, go out places and no television."

"Morgan's getting a time out?" Peter asked.

"A big time out." Giselle answered.

"Mom, please! he's being so unfair!" Morgan begged for Giselle's help. for her to tell Robert that this punishment is wrong and that he's being to hard on her.

"I think you need to go to your room Morgan." Giselle told her.

"You're taking his side! I thought you were my friend! I hate you! maybe Robert would have been better off with Nancy!" Morgan ran to her room and slammed the door hard.

Giselle felt tears coming down her eyes, never in these past seven years has Morgan ever told her that she hated her. Giselle thought she meant it too.

"She h- hates me!" Giselle starting crying again, but this time even harder.

Robert put an arm around her; "She doesn't hate you Giselle, sometimes when people are mad they say things that they don't mean."

"No, she's right, maybe you would have been better off with Nancy!"

"No she's not, and she shouldn't be mad at you, that's not the sweet and nice Morgan, that's her evil twin."

"I was just so worried about her, what if something bad happened to her, she has no idea how hurt I was when she took so long to come back and now she hates me! all the good times we had together are gone now, they mean nothing, maybe I should just pack my stuff and leave, go back to Andalasia!" Giselle then throw herself on the floor and was crying like a baby.

"No, please don't do this Giselle, I just mopped the floor."

* * *

Morgan was lying on her bed staring at the blank ceiling. she just went out on her first date with the guy she was in love with since the sixth grade, it was a great and wonderful date, it was the kissing part that they got too carried away with. maybe She wouldn't be in so much trouble if she only kissed him for like seven or eight seconds, but she felt magic and sparks when she kissed him, she felt like she was being sucked into one of her fairy tale books, she just couldn't stop, she wasn't thinking about anything else.

Maybe Robert was just mad, maybe he didn't mean it when he said she could never see or go out with Donny again, if he was serious; Morgan didn't know if she could ever find it in her poor broken heart to ever forgive him. this boy was like a dream come true to her, he was everything, he was perfect and all right for her, they were destined to be together and no one could take that away from them, not even Robert and Giselle.

Morgan gasped from a knock on her bedroom window, it was more of a tap, she was surprised to see Donny standing there smiling.

"Donny, how did you get here?" Morgan asked.\

"I am an athlete you know." he told her.

She blushed; "Well this is amazing, but my dad said that I can't see you anymore, and also I am grounded for two weeks because of what happened."

"Well that sucks Morgan, cause I was going to suggest that we sneak out one more time just for the heck of it-" Donny began.

"Well um, I'm not very good at being sneaky." Morgan said.

Donny smiled; "I can help you out, come here."

Morgan put out her hand for him grab hold of and he helped her climb out the window. Donny was hanging onto a rope and now Morgan was in his arms, and when they let go they were in the streets of New york city.

Donny chuckled; "You know Morgan, a great friend has told me so much about you."

Morgan was surprised; "Really?"

Donny nodded; "You bet ya, oh she is just an amazing, wonderful, and generous friend, she's like a mom to me, I feel like I've known her my entire life, if only you could meet her."

Morgan smiled. she felt like something special when she was hanging out with this guy, it was the most beautiful feeling. feeling loved by the person of your dreams, being kissed and just talking about different things.

"Remember earlier when we kissed?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

Morgan blushed; "I remember."

"Well I still feel it on my lips and I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't be our only kiss." Donny explained.

Morgan smiled.

"Hop on." Donny said handing Morgan a pink helmet as she hoped onto the moped.

"I know that pink is one of your favorite colors." he stated.

"You know so much about me." she replied dreamily.

"Well I kind of have to, I mean after all I am your boyfriend."

"So, where we going?"

Donny's grin was wider. "Well I was thinking, maybe I could show you around at my place."

* * *

Donny took Morgan to his place. his big brother Joey was still sound asleep. Morgan and Donny were careful not to wake him up.

"Shh, he's sleeping!" Morgan whispered.

"Oh that's okay, he's a heavy sleepier anyways." he said. "Now come, I wanna show you something."

Donny led Morgan into his room and brought her to the window.

"Look." he pointed at something that was in the sky.

"Wow it's beautiful, the moon kind of looks blue instead of white tonight." Morgan said.

"I know, this is why it's such a magical night for two people who are madly in love to go out and kiss." Donny told her.

"I gotta get going, mom and dad are going to find out that I left and I'll be in more trouble." Morgan explained.

"Okay then let's get going, we can always hang out tomorrow." Donny grinned.

Outside, in the dark blue sky was the blue moon. a figure of a person was shown inside, a shawdow of a person. but who could it be and what did that mean?


	3. Secrets

Morgan got back inside her room with help from Donny.

"They didn't even know I was gone."

Donny smirked; "There's a lot of things that they don't know."

She got back into bed and went to sleep. it was around one in the morning and the whole house was sound asleep. it was Saturday and Morgan had plans, but since she was grounded she had to stay in her room.

Giselle and Robert were in the living room talking.

"I'm telling you Robert, I felt as if I was frozen last night, like something froze me, and I had no idea what was going on."

"I felt the same way then I heard these strange noises and voices." Robert said.

"What's going on mom?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing much." Giselle answered.

"Am I your favorite child now; since Morgan's a trouble maker?" he asked smiling.

"Are we going to start this again?" She asked.

Peter ran to Robert.

"Dad, am I your favorite kid?" he asked.

"Right now I don't know anything." he answered.

Robert went to go check on Sarah, she was already awake and was crying, Robert gently lifted her up from the crib and carried her to the living room.

"How did you sleep?" he asked Sarah.

"Do you think I should go check on Morgan?" Giselle asked.

"Go right ahead?" he answered.

Giselle sighed as she knocked on Morgan's door, there was no response.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked. again there was no response.

"Morgan are you in there?"

She knocked again on the door, this time harder. Giselle softly pressed her ears against the door as she heard laughing. she was relieved that Morgan wasn't mad anymore, she liked it better when Morgan was happy. but what was she so happy about?

Giselle really wanted to open the door and find out, but she knew that it's not very polite to just invade in peoples privacy, and she respected Morgan and was willing to give her space, but she wished that Morgan would just respond, say something to let her know if it's okay to come in or not. was she purposely ignoring her? or was she too distracted by whatever she was doing to know that she was being called?

* * *

In the bed room Morgan was reading one of her fairy tale books that she borrowed from the library. they were due on monday so she didn't have much time left to read them. she dicided that since she was grounded and there wasn't much to do that she would read some of her library books to keep her mind ocupied. she was reading 'Sleeping Beauty'

"Morgan!"

"Come in." Morgan finally responded and Giselle relaxed and came in the room.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Morgan answered.

Giselle looked around the organized room; "What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing much. just reading."

"Oh, what were you reading about?"

Morgan smiled; "Sleeping beauty. that was one of my favorite fairy tales since I was little."

"You want to hear my version of Sleeping Beauty?" Giselle asked.

Morgan brightened up, even as a teenager; Morgan loved Giselle's stories, basically cause she had such a great imagination.

_"Once upon a time in the land of Andalasia; there was a princess named Melody, and she was a sleeping beauty, she lived in this beautiful cottage with amazing and pretty flowers surrounding it. she had so many animal friends, she was always tired and loved sleeping more than anything. this happened about twenty Andalasias ago. we were teens I guess, whatever you call them here in New York. anyways there was this handsome prince and he was taken away by her raging beauty. he wanted to love her and take her away to go live in his castle. _

_Melody had a sister named Harmony; who was extremely jealous of her, she was also in love with Prince Derick. she knew how much Melody loved flowers, she picked some flowers and sprinkled them with magic sleeping powder. so when Melody touches the red roses, the thorns will prickle her fingers and she'll fall into a deep sleep. her plot worked, Melody prickled her fingers and fell into a deep sleep. the only way that she will ever wake up is if Derick gives her 'true Love's kiss' the most powerful thing in the world."_

_The end._

"That's it?" Morgan asked.

"I know it didn't have the ending you suspected but it's the truth, when I tell stories about Andalasia I like to tell what really happened." Giselle explained.

"So the prince didn't kiss her yet?" Morgan asked.

Giselle shook her head. "He was nowhere to be found at the time. Melody and I were very good friends."

Morgan dicided to tell Giselle about what happened last night and she promised not to tell dad, but she felt guilty hiding things from Robert. she loved him just as much as she loved Morgan.

"So you really love this boy, don't you?" Giselle asked.

Morgan nodded.

"And he must really love you."

"Of course!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I just want you to be careful with this guy Morgan, I'm really worried about you, I mean you're only thirteen years old and the guy your with seems kind of like a fast forward relationship guy." Giselle explained.

"I promise, I'll be careful." Morgan said getting the point.

Robert came in the room, he really wanted to talk to Morgan.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you last night, I was just mad, after two weeks are up you can see Donny again if you want."

"Thanks dad." Morgan said as she hugged him.

"I'll leave you two alone now." he said leaving the room.

Morgan sighed; "Giselle...

Giselle could tell that something was wrong and Morgan wanted to tell her something. she could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong Morgan?"

"I have to tell you about something that happened last night, but I don't want you to tell dad."

"Could you just tell me?" Giselle was getting impatient. Morgan took in a deep breath and told Giselle everything about what happened last night.

"I sneaked out with Donny. in the morning at around twelve; Donny was at my window and a rope was holding him so he wouldn't fall, I couldn't resist his charms and he helped me climb out the window, he handed me a pink helmet cause he knows that's my favorite color, then I rode with him on his moped and he took me to his apartment. I was in his room by the window and he showed me the moon. it wasn't white though, it was blue, and I thought I saw the Shadow of a person inside."

Giselle was listening. when Morgan was finished she took in another deep breath fearing for the worst to happen. Giselle didn't seem angry though or like she would run out of the room at any second and tell Robert.

"You're, you're not angry?" Morgan was surprised.

"No Morgan, I'm glad that you told me, a mother needs to know these things, and if you want this to be kept a secret between you and me.. then I'm cool with that. she then smiled widely and continued; "After all it is a girl's thing.

Giselle's face suddenly became serious. "Just promise me one thing Morgan, you will not sneak out again. you could have got hurt, what if those ropes got cut and you fell and broke a leg or an arm? plus I feel guilty about the idea of keeping secrets from Robert."

Morgan smiled a little. "I'll be careful, the next time I try to sneak out; I'll be clever and use the door."

Giselle was happy that everything was cool between her and Morgan again. she wanted Morgan to be able to trust her and tell her what's on her mind. she loved Morgan just as much as she loved Robert... still she felt sensations about this Donny guy.

.......Dark sensations.

At night time, Donny was out in the dark all by himself, ridding on his moped. he heard a voice calling him, it sounded evil and sinister. Donny smiled at hearing that voice. he rushed, he speed up and came to a stop when he was on some green grassy hill.

"I've been watching you darling, I must say, I am very proud of you dear child. you are doing everything that I told you to do." the voice laughed evilly. Donny joined in and his laughter was just the same as the voice's.

He didn't seem like the sweet and nice Donny anymore. he was up to something, and by the looks of it, it wasn't anything good.


	4. The escape from Andalasia

The Shadow from the moon was the voice that was talking to Donny and it left the moon. it swooped down into some sewer and ended up in Andalasia.

In Andalasia; Edward and Nancy have been living happily ever after for these past seven years, right now they were getting ready to have a picnic. Nancy has been nothing but happy since Edward swept her up off her feet and took her to this magical place.

Edward and Nancy used a clothe for the picnic blanket and they were having berries, cherries, and Nancy picked different fruits from the trees in the forest. they decided to have their picnic near the wishing well.

"Okay, we are now ready to have our picnic." Edward said.

Nancy smiled.

There was a boy walking in the forest, he had dirt blond hair and blue eyes. he appeared to be in his early teens. he didn't look happy, he looked kind of sad. he sighed as he tried to keep his head up and keep walking where he was going. he was lonely, he had no one with him or no friends. a lot of people thought he was strange or weird cause he was different.

Deep down in this boy's heart, all he wanted was true love. he knew that he was way too young and had to wait till he was all grown up to find true love... but still. he began to have a bad vibe about something, he felt as if he was being followed. that was a creepy feeling. he looked around to see if there was anyone stalking him. he saw a shadow lurking around and it made him shiver. his heart pounded as he heard noises coming from this mysterious shadow.

He ran away as fast as he could, he kept running like a mad man and didn't even bother to watch where he was going, he did not stop at all to hesitate. he stopped when he came to the dead end of Andalasia. he stopped at the wishing well. the shadow was on his tail. without thinking he jumped right into the well and began to fall. he realized his big mistake, but he didn't care just as long as he was safe from that creepy shadow.

When the boy stopped falling, he found himself in the sewer. it was all filthy down there, he had a feeling that he wasn't in Andalasia anymore. he helped himself up and removed the sewer lid and climbed out. he was now in New york city.

for some reason he felt like he recognized this place from somewhere and he'd often have dreams about it. he was careful and watched out for traffic.

"Where am I? what is this place? I feel like I've been here before." he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at around Nine thirty at night Morgan was getting ready for her date with Donny. he was going to take her out to this dance club. she was excited, all though she has never really been to a dance before. it was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life and all the kids in her school were going to be there. Robert knew about this and he said that she would be allowed to go under these conditions, she would call him and Giselle every thirty minutes so they know what's going on, she can't go to the bar tender. she wasn't interest in that kind of stuff anyways, plus it was for the older teens, 18 and up, and she had to be home before the clock strikes midnight. hey that's how long Cinderella had at her dance with Prince Charming.

Morgan was dressed in a sparkly black two pieced knee-length dress and black high heals. she only put on a little make up and lipstick cause she knew what the boys would be after, but she didn't think Donny would be a problem.

Donny smirked as he saw how gorgeous Morgan was in her dress. "Wow, nice dress." he said giving her an approving look.

"You look hot tonight."

Morgan blushed. and she was happy she had on some make up so it wasn't that noticeable. "Uh, thanks, nice tux." she forced a smile on her face. she really was happy but this Donny boy had a way of turning her on and making her blush, and boy did he do a good job at that. if making girls blush was a subject in school he would be getting nothing but A pluses.

"Well shall we get going?" Donny suddenly asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Morgan brightened up a bit. "Yeah, let's get going."

Morgan was surprised when she saw a limbo parked outside. "Wait, we're going to the dance club in a limbo? I thought your big brother Joey was going to take us in his car."

Donny smirked. "Well Babe, I've been thinking, and going to parties, night clubs and dances, it's more exciting to go there in a limbo, plus it's what all the cool kids do."

Morgan blushed again. why was she blushing so much. "Oh."

Donny escorted her to the limbo and they both got in, Morgan was drawing all the guys attention, they were drooling like little lost puppies when they saw her. Morgan began to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving for the way she looked tonight, maybe she should have worn something a little less attractive.

"Uh, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Cause you're beautiful and sexy Morgan, a lot of people are going to be staring at you." he then smiled. "I know I am." he told her playfully as he tickled her thighs a little.

* * *

Robert and Giselle watched Morgan from the kitchen window, Giselle looked very happy for Morgan but that didn't mean she wasn't still very worried about what might happen. she let out a sigh, Robert put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Giselle, our little Cinderella shall be home before the clock strikes midnight, otherwise her little outfit will magically disappear and end up back at the mall." Robert joked. Giselle laughed a little.

"I'm still very worried." she said.

"Well look on the bright side of things, now it's just you and me." Robert put an arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Why couldn't Joey just take them in his car?" Giselle wondered.

"I don't know, but we haven't really heard much from that Joey guy, and it seems like he'd worry about his own brother."

In Donny and Joey's apartment, a shadow was lurking around in there, it was the same shadow that was after the boy who escaped Andalasia. it transformed right into a human, the boy who claims to be... Donny's brother.


	5. So far from him but so close to you

When the limbo stopped in front of where the dance club was, everyone rushed out, pushed and shoved past another. Donny had his arms wrapped around Morgan's waist to show everyone that they were together.

"I'm kind of nervous." Morgan admitted.

"Well I didn't bring you here to be nervous, I brought you here so we could have fun, now come on. you can even enter in the teen hottie contest with me."

"They have a teen hottie contest?" Morgan asked.

"Of course they do and I'm pretty positive that we will win."

Both Donny and Morgan entered the club holding hands. the second Morgan entered all attention was on her. she looked down at the ground nervously. Donny was not at all nervous. he seemed to like all the attention that they were giving him and Morgan.

"Do you think I could get her naked with me?" a boy asked another boy.

Morgan's heart was pounding when she heard that question being asked. she faced her beloved Donny to see if he would do anything at all to stop this, but he didn't. he just stood there amused and like this whole thing was not a big deal to him. Morgan began to wish that she didn't come her after all.

"Donny I wanna go home!" she pleaded.

He smirked in her face. "Well I want to stay." he pulled her to the dance floor and pushed her closer to him, so close that she could almost feel his penis. Morgan tried to retreat from him but she just couldn't, he was way too strong for her.

This was not the kind of dance Morgan was looking forward for, she was looking forward for a sweet and nice gentle dance. the kind of dance that Robert and Giselle shared seven years ago. by the looks of what was going on Morgan got the feeling that Donny wanted to go on to the next step. the song that was playing did not make Morgan feel any better. it was a song about strippers on the streets and men trying to get with them and their bodies. there was a lot of rap and trash talking about women in the song that was playing. Morgan felt as if this song was meant for her, and it was a message that maybe Donny's not the right guy she has been looking for and maybe he is not her prince charming after all... maybe he is just a jerk.

Morgan listened to a female voice singing. it was a duet song.

_You never really loved me for me, you said that I would always be yours but you lied, _

_you said that you would be my shinning knight and fight for me all night, you never really wanted me _

_you were only attracted to my body, you just wanted sex, our relationship was nothing more than just a game _

_and a bunch of lies. it was all just an attraction to you, it was nothing more. and maybe I was just too blind to _

_see what love really is._

Tears filled up in Morgan's eyes as she then looked up at Donny. this song has made her realize that she has been nothing but an idiot this whole time. crushing on Donny, thinking that there was more to him then looks, all along all the answers she waited for were right in this song.

The smile that just appeared on Donny's face let Morgan know what he wanted. "Let's go babe." he said.

He roughly pulled her by the arms when she tried to retreat. "What are you doing?"

Donny smirked his devilish smirk. "We're going to have sex."

"I don't think my parents would like that very much."

"Oh I could careless about your stupid parents. your parents are nothing compared to a very handsome and attractive boyfriend."

"Let go of me you jerk!" Morgan tried to break free from his reach. Donny only made the grasp tighter, he pushed her right into a wall, and he pushed hard. he came closer to her and put his hands inside her top, she could feel his hands on her breasts. Morgan was struggling to get away from him. he tried to take of her top.

"Let me go, stop!" Morgan begged. she was nearly crying.

"Shut up!" he yelled in her face. "I'll do whatever I want with you, you little cry baby."

She tried to kick him. Donny suddenly stopped what he was doing. he pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the face.

"If you won't have sex with me then forget you, we're done here, I never really loved you, I always thought you were a real ass, always nagging and complaining. goodbye, I know better and more attractive girls then you who are worth my time." he left her sitting there in tears. and of course he could careless how much he hurt her.

Someone had seen Morgan crying and what the guy has done to her and the person was angry. Morgan got up from the ground crying. she quickly rushed for the door. everyone knew she was crying but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was go home.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked concerned. Morgan just shoved her way passed him.

"I never wanna see that jerk again!" she was getting closer to the exit. now she could run out and leave.

"Wait, don't go!" the boy rushed after her. he tried to stop her and cut infront of her. he had to admit she could really run.

Morgan pretended she couldn't hear the boy, she didn't want any attention from any of the boys there, they were just a bunch of jerks.

"Please, don't leave!" the boy begged. "talk to me."

"Just leave me alone!" this time Morgan's eyes were pouring tears. she was crying harder and louder than ever and her face turned red from crying so much. it made the boy more angrier with that Donny jerk.

he caught up with Morgan out on the sidewalks and stopped her.

"What do you want with me!" she demanded.

"What happened in there, what did that guy do to you?" the boy asked concerned.

"Why would you care!"

"Please, just talk to me."

Morgan studied the guy to see if he was for real. he didn't seem like a fake and he looked so Innocent. still Morgan couldn't let her guard down.

"Who, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm George." he put out a hand for her to shake.

"Morgan, Morgan Philip." she shook his hand.

She sighed. "Donny was my boyfriend, I've liked him since the sixth grade, I always thought he liked me but it was all just a game, he turned out to be a jerk like all the other guys."

"I'm really sorry Morgan. you really don't deserve to be with a guy like that. there are better guys out there for you. and he had no idea how good he had it."

Morgan smiled a little. "Thanks."

"No problem. so you want to go back inside, I'll be your prince, just for the night of course." he tried to controll himself from blushing.

Morgan allowed George to walk with her back inside. she felt a little better now, her tears were slowly going away and her heart would eventually heal. he slowly brought her to the dance floor, by now not many people were there, which was a good thing for Morgan. she was not much of a crowd person. mostly everyone has left.

When they started dancing this nice calm and mellow song began to play. it was the same song that Robert and Giselle danced to at the king and queens ball. they began to waltz to the song.

Both Morgan and George were lost in the music and in each other. Morgan felt herself slowly falling for him durring the dance. and it didn't feel like the stupid crush she got on Donny, it was real love. and she felt sparks flow through her body the more they danced. Morgan started blushing as she was lost in his eyes and his smile. she was having such a good time dancing with him that she forgot she had to be home by twelve. it didn't occur to her until the bells began to chime.

"Oh no, I'm sorry George, I gotta go!" she panicked.

Morgan, wait!" he called after her. as she was running one of her high heals fell of her foot. he watched her leave again. George hoped that he would see her again.

Morgan began crying, what has she done, she could of at least asked him for his phone number before she ran out on him like that. she hoped that she would see him again.


	6. trouble with rumors

Morgan made sure that she was completely calm before she entered her apartment. she had a lot to tell Giselle about her night. about how horrible it was and how great it ended. she wished she could still be at the dance with George. Morgan found it strange that he never told her his last name. maybe it was something embarrassing and he thought that she might laugh at him? whatever the reason was it really didn't matter to her. all she knew is that she had a really great time with him.

"So, how was your night sweetie?" Giselle asked.

"It was awesome, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's sound asleep."

"Great, I really need to talk to you about something." Morgan stated.

Giselle became worried. "Okay."

Giselle followed Morgan in her room. she told Giselle about everything that had happened at the dance club.

"So anyways Donny and I were dancing, he was kind of rough with me, it didn't feel nothing like the dance you had with dad, and when he pulled me in closer to him I almost felt his penis." Morgan made a face as she said that.

Giselle's mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean he was trying to-"

"Oh and that isn't even the beginning of it, he told me he wanted to move on to the next level with me, I refused and told him I wasn't ready; so he pushed me right into a wall and tried to rape me. I was giving him a 'hard' time so he gave up and decided to break my heart, he called me a lot of mean names then he left me by myself crying. he even kicked me in the face before he left."

Giselle couldn't take it anymore. "I knew that boy was a jerk."

"But when I was getting ready to leave there was this boy he went after me, his name is George. anyways he caught up with me on the sidewalks and asked me what's wrong. he seemed real nice and I went back inside with him and we danced together, and the song that you and dad danced to was playing."

Giselle smiled. "Well I'm happy that you're okay."

"I hope I see that boy again. I had such a wonderful and magical night, I was in such a rush that I forgot to thank him for everything." Morgan went on.

"I'm sure you will hon, cause true love is the most powerful thing in the world and no one can run away from true love." Giselle explained.

"Well I gotta go back to school on Monday so maybe we could spend the whole Sunday together, just you and me, some grown up girl bonding time?" Morgan offered.

Giselle was excited. "Sounds great."

* * *

The next day was Sunday which meant Morgan and Giselle were going to spend the whole day together.

Both Morgan and Giselle decided to go to the mall. they decided to go look at the clothes first. Giselle saw a lot of pretty dresses that she wanted to get but they were way too expensive. Morgan checked out the earrings and found a lot that Giselle might like. after that they went in the perfume section.

"Were should we go next?" Giselle asked.

"Let's go in the movies and Cd's section." Morgan answered.

They went where all the movies and Cd's were. Morgan found a few Cd's that she liked, she got a Taylor Swift and a Jordan Sparks CD. Giselle found a lot of romance movies and got about two good ones. 'Love in the city' and 'forbidden love.'

At the food court they ordered some peperoni pizza and diet coke. they stayed at the mall for about two and a half hours long, they went in the toys section and found some interesting toys that Sarah and Peter might like, then they went in Barns and nobles and found great fairytale books.

When Giselle was reading Morgan a fairytale book, they felt some strange wind right in the room and it was a strong one too. they looked up and saw a dark shadow, they both got scared and made a run for it.

They were running like mad as the dark shadow kept chasing them. what did it want from them? everyone in the whole mall ran away screaming when they saw the dark shadow.

"You can run but you can't hide!" it roared.

"We really need to find out who's behind all of this madness and I already have a few suspects on my mind." Giselle said. George was at the mall too and was very happy to see Morgan again.

"That's the same shadow that chased me back in Andalasia!" George panicked.

"Well, we already have a few suspects, right Giselle?" Morgan asked as she smirked.

"Wait, did you just say Andalasia?" Giselle asked.

George nodded.

"That's where I came from, I've been living here in New york for about seven years now." she explained.

"Then I could see you anytime." Morgan smiled.

"I think that Donny jerk has something to do with all of this shadow stuff." George told them.

"You think he's in cahoots with someone who's very evil and heartless?" Morgan asked.

George nodded. "I do, I think Donny is pretty evil and heartless for breaking your heart."

Morgan blushed. "So what should we do? we need to find out who's behind all this." Morgan explained.

"Well just encase Donny is the bad guy, tomorrow when you go back to school I want you to spy on that jerk." Giselle told her.

Morgan nodded. "I'm in. if it means ruining that Donny jerks life."

* * *

The next day it was Monday, time for Morgan to go back to school. she remembered what Giselle told her. she needed to find out if Donny was apart of the whole shadow thing. or if he was in cahoots with someone.

Morgan spotted Donny at his locker. she quietly walked in the corridors and watched from behind a wall. Donny was just getting some books out of his locker. Morgan heard some kids laughing, giggling, snickering and chattering. she wondered what they were so happy about.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

Morgan walked over to her locker. she found some pictures tapped to her locker, she stared real good at the pictures and her mouth dropped open in shock. there were pictures of her at the dance club Saturday night dancing with George. words were written on fliers, it read; Morgan is a slut and she cheated on me.

"That jerk." she muttered to herself.

Then she found other pictures of her with George. in one picture they were somehow both naked together having sex and also there were other naked boys in the background. Morgan really did look like a slut in those pictures.

All the kids formed a line and were pointing and laughing at Morgan.

Morgan really wanted to know how Donny knew she and George were dancing together. maybe he didn't leave after all, maybe he was there the whole time.. spying on them. he wanted revenge cause she refused to have sex with him. the only ones that weren't making fun of her were her friends.

"Just stay cool Morgan, Don's a real ass." her friend Cathrine told her as she patted her on the back then left for class.

Morgan took in a big deep breath and closed her eyes. she was in no mood to see anyone making fun of her. if Donny was the reason people are being chased by some freaky shadow demons then she would be more than glad to kill him. she only hoped it would be him for that reason. then she could get back at him and expose him for who he really is in front of the whole school.


	7. confessing to Robert

George was staying at Morgan's apartment. Giselle explained to Robert that he came from Andalasia, he fell down the well cause he was being chased and he panicked.

"Should I tell Robert what has been going on?" George asked.

"No, you can't. I made a promise with Morgan that this stuff would only be between me and her, no matter what." Giselle explained.

"You could sleep on the couch tonight." Robert told George as he put pillows on the couch.

"Oh that is very kind of you Robert." George appreciated Robert's kindness.

Robert nodded. "Right."

Robert brought Giselle into the kitchen, he wanted to talk to her about something.

"I am very worried about Morgan, Giselle, very worried. she hasn't called me at all last night. and for the record I think I like George way better than that Donny boy." he told her.

Giselle nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

"I mean I'm sure Donny is a very kind boy, at least he seems kind. well he has to be if he's going to date my daughter." Robert chuckled a little.

"Oh you have no idea." Giselle replied sarcastically.

"George, since you're going to be staying in New york for awhile you need to go to school, you'll be going to Morgan's junior high." Robert told him. "Starting tomorrow."

George brightened up. "Sounds great."

* * *

Meanwhile at school: Morgan was still standing in front of her locker. Donny came up to her with a big smirk on his face. "What's up Slutgan?"

Morgan smiled. "I know it's you who put those pictures and stuff on my locker." she said knowingly.

Donny laughed. "Oh really? how do you know if it wasn't George who did it?" he asked teasingly.

"George doesn't go to school here you moron." Morgan told him.

"Hey you better watch who you're talking to miss." he said in a threatening tone.

"How did you get those pictures of me naked?" Morgan asked.

"Easy, I always spied on you when you were taking a shower." Donny smirked.

"How could you see me taking a shower, you don't even live in my apartment." Morgan said.

"Let's just say I have my ways." Donny told her.

"Ugh! you're sick." Morgan said disgusted.

"I got back at you good, didn't I? you should of seen the look on your face." Donny said cracking up.

"And I'm going to get back at you." she replied.

"Oh you wouldn't have the guts, you're weak and useless." he just laughed in her face after he said that and walked away.

Morgan quickly followed him. he was going to the cafeteria and he had no idea he was being stalked. he walked over to a picture that was on the walls, it had a painting of a woman on it. he smiled at the picture.

Morgan tried to keep herself from bursting into laughter, this boy was crazy. now he was going to try and flirt with a painting? what if she refused him, would he humiliate it too? she watched and listened to everything that was going on between Donny and the so called painting. she really had to keep quiet now... this was serious. the whole plot was revealed, Morgan knew who was behind the whole shadow thing now, and who was in cahoots with the whole evil scheme.

Donny wasn't a normal Junior high student, he was a fake, he was more then just a jerk, he was a monster, and Morgan could see it in his eyes as he continued speaking to the work of art on the wall. his eyes were now glowing a bright crimson red and he looked like a shadow demon himself. his voice and his laugh was now full of sinister.

"I'll tell you madame, I have out done myself again!" he gloated. "And another thing, you really are a beauty, too bad you're my mom, we could have gotten married and took over the whole world together."

"Yuck, he's in love with a painting, uh I mean his own mother." Morgan said to herself with disgust. she quickly rushed to class.

The rest of Morgan's day was okay. she just had to put up with the teasing of every kid in the whole school because of Donny, but pretty soon the whole school would be teasing him. Morgan had a mini cam recorder and was recording his 'little' conversation with the painting on the wall.

* * *

After school: Morgan rushed into the house with her mini cam recorder.

"Giselle I have to show you something, I know who Donny is in cahoots with." Morgan said. she pressed the play button.

"Madame Carena?" Giselle asked with shock.

Morgan shook her head. "Even worse."

"Oh my!" Giselle said with a complete and total shock. "He is in cahoots with-" Giselle was interrupted by Robert coming in the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing." both Morgan and Giselle answered trying to sound all Innocent, but perhaps they didn't sound Innocent enough because Robert gave them a look.

"Come on, tell me." he begged.

"Okay fine, I've been sneaking out to see Donny, he was a real jerk to me last night and now I just found out he's more than just a jerk." Morgan pressed play again and Robert saw the whole thing.

"Oh my god, I should of known that boy was too good to be true. I mean he was way to handsome to be real." Robert said.

So Morgan, Robert and Giselle just found out who Donny was in cahoots with. and now they were going to confront the person... unless the person got to them first.


	8. Nathaniel

"Giselle go get the kids!" Robert ordered.

Giselle nodded and went in Peter and Sarah's room. she got Sarah out of her crib. she was still sound asleep. she quietly told Peter that they were going out.

"We need to go talk to Nathanial." Robert told Giselle. "We have to tell him what's going on, maybe he can help us."

They went in an office building to visit Nathanial. Morgan even brought her mini cam recorder with her so she could show him everything. Nathaniel was at his desk writing in a journal.

"Nathaniel, we're having problems, you need to see this." Robert told him. Morgan pressed the play button on her cam recorder and Nathanial saw everything.

"I came from Andalasia too just like Giselle." George explained. "I was being attacked by the same evil shadow."

"And Donny is the jerk who is behind all of this." Morgan stated. "We have to stop him."

"Wait Donny is the same guy who told me all my books suck." Nathaniel said.

"Don't worry we're going to take good care of him and once I get my hands on him, he's going to be sorry that he was ever born." Morgan said.

"Can I punch this guy's guts out?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you're way too young, he'd kill you." Robert said.

"I never get to do anything fun." Peter complained.

"I will help you put an end to this evil kid once and for all." Nathaniel said. he then eyed George.

"Did you just say you were from Andalasia?"

George nodded, by now he was used to this.

"So was I." Nathaniel said. "For years I waisted my life being a servant for the worthless and inconsiderate Queen."

Nathaniel needed to ask them more questions so he would know how to help them. he had to go talk to Edward and Nancy. he really didn't want to ruin their happiness but everyone was in danger!

When they were walking on the streets of New york city, they saw someone jump out of the sewer. it was prince Edward, and he looked angry.

"Edward?" Nathaniel asked surprised to see him.

"I'm on a mission to save my beloved wife Nancy. Nancy and I were inside the castle kissing then all of a sudden this Shadow swoops down, grabs for her then flies away. I looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her, so I decided to come back to this dreadful place and-"

"Edward, you came just to the right place. we've been having the same problems here. shadows attacking all the Innocent citizens, we found out who's behind all of this and the news might really revolt you." Nathaniel explained.

"If all this means finding Nancy then I'm in." Edward said. he brought out his sword and looked at his reflection in the mirror. he was worried about Nancy. he knew that she was his true love and he didn't worry about her falling for someone else. Giselle wasn't his true love that's why she fell for someone who wasn't him.

"Let's get going then." Nathaniel said.

* * *

At Donny's apartment.

"Thank you for the nice date Donny." a girl named Cindy said. "I really had a great time and again I'm really sorry that Morgan turned out to be such a heart breaking slut."

Donny smirked. "Oh that's okay. as long as I got you then everything is fine."

Cindy left the house. as soon as she left the house Donny's brother Joey quickly transformed into a shadow and left the room.

A person appeared in Donny's apartment and had a girl hanging upside down from ropes. actually it was a young woman.

"So now you're going to play another fool?"

Donny smirked again. "Oh yeah, her name is Cindy, I paid her fifty dollars just to go out with me."

"Donny, I think Morgan and her pathetic family is on to you, they found out that you're one of the reasons that shadows are haunting and taking peoples lives away."

"This is just perfect, I can eat them alive the second they come here to try and stop me, I mean us." Donny said.

* * *

Robert, Giselle, Morgan, Nathaniel, Edward, Peter and Sarah were heading straight for Donny's apartment. they hoped to find Donny, put an end to him there and defeat all the shadow demons.

"I just want my Nancy back!" Edward cried out.

Edward heard someone calling his name. the noise was coming from Donny's apartment. "Edward, help me! help!"

"Nancy!" Edward shouted. "I'm coming for you!"

"Scream all you want, but no one will hear you!" the evil person in the walls told her.

The apartment door was busted open and Edward jumped right in the room with his sword pointing at the teenage boy.

"You!" he yelled with rage.

He turned around shocked as he heard cackling. it was someone he didn't suspect, someone who he thought had died long ago. it was the person who tried to have Giselle poisoned and killed...


	9. The main Villain of the shadow demons

It was Queen Narissa. she was the main villain all along. she was the one that created shadow demons to attack people, and Donny had been in cahoots with her the entire time. she was the person who was disguised as a blue moon and the painting on the wall in the cafeteria that Donny was talking too. it was her!

"You!" Edward said pointing his sword at her. "What have you done with Nancy?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your mother?" Narissa asked sarcastically.

Morgan and George were leaning against the wall and Robert and Giselle were in front of them. Peter was very scared, this was more than what he hoped for. Sarah was still sound asleep in Giselle's arms. she was a sleeping beauty. Nathaniel was in front of Nancy who was still tied up and hung upside down.

"Let her go or fear my wrath!" Edward demanded making himself look more tough.

Narissa only cackled. "You think you're so big and tough don't you? in reality you're just a pretty boy. you won't stop me this time Edward, no one will."

Electricity sparkled from the insides of Narissa's body as she said a spell. pretty soon Edward was blasted right into the wall where Nancy and Nathaniel were. this time Narissa's powers were stronger and more powerful.

Donny walked up to Morgan smirking. "And Morgan, I never really loved you, I was just using you. it was apart of the plan to keep you and your dumb family from getting suspicious about the shadow demons. I never felt anything 'real' for you. plus even if I did get the kind of body action I wanted with you, I was still going to dump you afterwards."

Narissa laughed as her by blood son trash talked Morgan. she has trained him so well to be cold, evil and heartless just like her. he always listened and did what he was told, and he promised her that he would never get married so she could keep her throne. that's how much he respected his own mother.

"Joey was never really my brother, he was just a hologram created by Narissa. man did everything seem real. I was from Andalasia, and I'm half demon like Narissa's husband she had after her stepson's father."

Edward's father wasn't the only king that Narissa ever married in order to become Queen, after Edward's dad died, Narissa had to remarry in order to remain Queen. she choose a perfect counterpart. he was everything she was. he came from another royal family and would only become king if he married Narissa. his name was Dervan. because they were exactly alike, they easily got along and agreed on things. they both wanted power and control over everything.

One day a baby boy was brought at the castle steps, it was there kid. he had Dervan's chocolate brown hair and sparkly pool blue eyes and their evil personalities. things worked different in Andalasia. Babies weren't born by sex between a man and woman, they fell from the sky and landed on people's door steps or wherever fate wanted them to be.

"And also, my real name is not Donny... it's Jado." he admitted. "Narissa decided to send me to New york right after I was born. she wanted me to grow up in New york so years later I could help her have her revenge on you guys for foiling her plans. she watched over me, she even created a hologram family for me. I knew that they weren't real. I was very smart. I knew that I was destined to do horrible things and cause bad luck for people, and boy am I happy about that."

He continued. "I found out about Narissa when I was about ten and a half years old. she told me that she would teach me how to use my special powers for evil and help me harm people with them. I quickly agreed and I was happy. finally I knew someone who understood me and how great and powerful it is to be evil and have so much power and control over everything. now I am going to finish 'you' off with all the dark magic that I have learned."

Sparks of electricity flowed through Jado's body and Morgan felt the strong and powerful blast hit her hard. she screamed as she plummeted across the room.

"Morgan!" Robert, Giselle, George and Peter panicked.

Jado laughed evilly. "Okay, now time for some real action." he transformed into the shadow demon he was. George cut in front of him.

"No you're not, you leave her alone."

Jado chuckled. "What are you going to do about it, you don't have any powers to beat me you fool, you're just a pretty boy."

George kicked Jado right in his demon face. he then punched him so hard that it hurt.

"Fighting is nothing compared to magic." Jado told him.

George then remembered about something he watched on a show. it was an episode of American Dragon Jake long, where they had to find out what destroys shadow demons. and the answer was light!

"Yeah but maybe light can put up a fight." George grabbed the flashlight from Giselle and shinned it right at Jado. the light made him go crazy.

"Ah, my inner demon, you're killing it!" Jado cried out. he tried to fight himself from going back into human form, but he couldn't. he quickly transformed into his human identity and fell to the ground unconscious.

George smirked then he rushed over to Morgan and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he said.

Narissa growled as she saw Jado on the ground knocked out. just because he was out didn't mean she was going to give up. after all she still had a chance.

"Okay, I am going to destroy and kill all of you!" Narissa transformed into her dragon form and began blowing fire balls across the room.

The whole building began to shake when she transformed and glass from the windows broke and shattered everywhere. the rope couldn't restrain Nancy any longer, and she nearly dropped to the ground but Edward caught her in his arms. she kissed him as he carried her in his arms and rushed out of the apartment. everyone was already out of the apartment trying to avoid being captured by the over sized Dragon Narissa.

Narissa leaped and jumped six feet up in the air, she was trying to catch up to everyone. she wanted to capture Nancy the most. and she still had her main hatred for Robert and Giselle, but if she killed Nancy Edward would be heart broken and have no one and Narissa could become the queen again and take over and that is exactly what she wanted...


	10. an unknown hero

Narissa growled with anger. she couldn't let her victims get away. Jado was still knocked out lying on the ground. Narissa would deal with him later. she caught up to Edward and Nancy and tried to grab them.

"I'm going to kill the both of you." She told them.

"I don't think so, you're done here." Edward said getting out his sword.

Narissa laughed. "You're going to kill me. I don't think so." she grabbed the sword from him. "I'm the one who's going to kill you."

Nancy let out a yelp.

Narissa laughed evilly in her face. "Too bad you won't be around to watch me put an end to your foolish husband."

She threw Nancy across the streets in New york city and fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Let me go!" Edward cried out trying to struggle free from her tight grasp.

"I don't think so." she chuckled. "Don't you think you lived long enough sweetie? don't you think you deserve a little rest?"

She pointed the sword toward his direction. Edward felt his heart pounding harder and harder, he was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. Narissa was going to kill him. she was going to win this time. he tried once again to struggle free, his body grew sore from moving so much. he gave in and tightly closed his eyes. he had to know one thing before he died.

"Any last words before I dispose of you." she asked smiling tauntingly in his face. Edward nodded as Narissa gently placed the sword on his neck. she waited for him to speak.

"What do you wish to say?"

"How, how'd you survive?" he managed to say.

Narissa smugged. "You thought that you could actually get rid of me? such shame, no one could ever get rid of me. I spent a few years trapped in a cave back in Andalasia. I used magic spells to make myself appear in the apartment mirrors of Jado's apartment. he agreed to free me from my prison and it took years for his magic to be strong enough to break the barriers.

Edward glanced around, there was something else he wanted to say. he said it softly to himself. "I love you Nancy."

Narissa smirked when she heard that. "Well it looks like we're done here. it was nice hearing your final words before you die." she removed the sword from his neck and was going to stab him right in the heart with it.

Nancy woke up and watched in horror and shock. "No!" she yelled.

Narissa cackled and zapped her into a building.

"Sorry for the interruptions Edward, I promise you it will not happen again and you will die and be happy, more importantly; I'll be happy and be the queen again."

Narissa grinned widely. "And to make you more happier, I will also kill Nancy and suffocate her."

Edward's heart was really pounding now. Narissa knew his weaknesses, and one was worrying about Nancy. after she killed him she was going to harm Nancy. he could already feel the sharp pain of the sword stabbing him in the heart, just because of what Narissa told him. and it hurt worse than getting ready to die.

Morgan, Robert, Giselle, George, Sarah and Peter were watching the whole thing. Nancy was trying to quickly get up from the ground so she could stop Narissa, but she was too weak to do anything.

Jado was still weak from having a flashlight being shun right on him, but he had enough energy to sit up and watch the whole thing. so far his mom was winning and he would get to see a lot of the victim's blood once he was killed. he had a big grin on his face. too bad he was so weak right now cause he would totally defeat Morgan and the others.

Edward got stabbed...right in the heart. Nancy began to cry as she watched the whole thing, she had lost Edward.

"No!" she put her face in her hands and was sobbing, she had lost the love of her life.

She has lost everything. first she lost Robert to Giselle, and now she has lost Edward because he got stabbed in the heart.

Suddenly a light shinned from the sky and a person was seen. it was a girl, she was about thirteen like Morgan and she had long flowing beautiful black hair and brown eyes. right now her body was flooded with a lot of power. Narissa was blasted across the streets and crashed into a building and the sword was thrown up in the air and hit the ground. Jado looked up at the girl in complete shock. she seemed familiar.

Jado shrieked as he was blasted into the same building, he was knocked out again. both him and Narissa were gone and disappeared.

The girl used her powers to heal Edward, he wasn't dead after all, she didn't stab him deep enough for him to die. his stomach got stabbed instead of the heart. Nancy ran over and hugged him. she got on his horse and her and Edward went back to Andalasia.

Before anyone could see who the girl was, she quickly left, she obviously didn't want anyone to discover her.

"Who was she?" Robert wondered.

"She saved us, she's a hero, we have to find and thank her!" Giselle exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to die." Peter said.

Morgan was the most curious out of them all. why would she just run away like that after saving someone's life. was she shy? scared? how could she just leave like that?

"Yeah, who was she?" Morgan wondered to herself.

_Who was that girl?....._


	11. Wants and power

"Is everyone okay?" Robert asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Who was that girl?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Morgan answered.

"Well we better get some rest, you have to get ready for school Morgan." Robert told her.

She yawned. "Yeah I'm way too tired to stay up late anyways."

Since the girl defeated Jado and Narissa, that means Morgan would not see Donny slash Jado at school anymore. they were gone, defeated, destroyed... or so everyone thought.

Morgan was just happy that everything was over with. now she was single and didn't have a boyfriend, that made her sad. she had George, she liked him, but the both of them were shy to admit their feelings for each other.

Once they entered the apartment Morgan got ready for bed. George slept on the couch. Giselle tucked Peter back in bed and put Sarah back in her crib.

Giselle couldn't believe that after all the tragedy that just happened Sarah was still sound asleep, peacefully. she smiled, she was blessed that Sarah didn't have to worry about anything yet, next year she would be three and she didn't say much cause she mostly slept all the time. she wondered if she should have another kid with Robert, maybe just one more! they grow up so fast! and Giselle really loved kids, so much that she was willing to have a third one with Robert.

She sighed as she watched Sarah peacefully asleep in her crib. Giselle Philip was now 36 years old. it was just six years ago that she had Peter and she was 34 when she had Sarah. how many kids would Giselle want? a hundred?

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

Giselle nodded. "I'm fine."

Robert grinned. "No, you had that look, and you only get that look when you're thinking about something."

Giselle sighed again. "I was just thinking-"

Robert could tell what she wanted by the way she was looking at Peter and Sarah. "You want another child, don't you?"

"You read my mind?!" Giselle gasped.

Robert chuckled. "Please, it's easy to tell, we all know how much you love kids. but you're 36 now Giselle, I don't know if having another kid would be a great idea. by the time the kid hits it's teens you'll be somewhere in your early fifties."

Giselle didn't see what the age had to do with having another kid. "So?"

"So Giselle, sometimes when people get older our health changes, we might have problems and not be able to do the things we could do when we were younger, such as handling another kid." Robert tried to explain.

Giselle nodded. "Oh."

"We could always adopt though, if you want." Robert hoped to cheer her up.

"Adopt, could we adopt as many as we want?" Giselle asked.

"Let's not get too carried away over here, handling three kids is enough already." Robert answered.

Giselle smiled. "I guess you're right; we could always adopt. but still having just one more kid together doesn't seem like a bad idea." she playfully tugged on his shirt and smiled brightly staring into his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later." Robert said leaving the room.

"No, we will talk about it now." Giselle playfully chased him around the apartment. the couple were running around like two little kids on a playground.

"Kiss me." Giselle told him puckering up her lips.

"Now that we can do." Robert smiled. he pulled Giselle in closer to him and kissed her passionately right on the lips. the two went over to a wall and continued making out. Giselle was leaning against the wall as Robert came closer, their bodies were pressed against each other and their kissing grew deeper.

Giselle smiled. "I love you Robert, you do know that."

"Oh yeah? well not as much as I love you." he challenged playfully.

Giselle laughed. "You're so on!"

Robert took Giselle to his room and placed her on the bed. Robert had to close and lock the door cause she began laughing and they didn't want the kids to wake up.

Robert chuckled and jumped right on top of Giselle, she laughed as he ran his hand inside her skirt, she giggled and blushed. they kissed once again.

"Let's take this to a whole other level." Robert said grinning.

Giselle grinned in turn. "Okay."

She helped him take of his shirt and played with his chest hair a little, she tossed the shirt in a corner of the room, she pulled down his pants and tossed those aside as well.

Robert helped her take of her top, and nibbled at her boobs a little. she blushed and giggled when he did that. he took of her mini skirt.

Both Robert and Giselle were nude now. Giselle placed her head on the pillow as she Lay down and relaxed. she sighed with comfort as his penis was pressed against her Virgina. it was so nice, comforting and soft. everything was just perfect. the two had sex for about an hour and a half. or maybe even a little longer than that.

When they got tired, they cuddled up together in the covers, they decided not to put back on their clothes, it seemed like every time they pulled apart, they would feel a sharp pain, but when they touched all of that would go away.

They wanted more, they needed more, they couldn't stop, it wasn't enough.

* * *

The next morning. Robert and Giselle woke up Peter, Morgan and George for school. Sarah was still sleeping in.

In the school halls Morgan saw a girl putting books away in her locker, she looked familar. black long hair and brown eyes.

"She must be new here, we should try to make friends." Morgan told George.

Morgan and George walked over to the girl.

"Hey." Morgan said being friendly.

"Uh, hi." the girl was kind of shy.

"I'm Morgan, Morgan Philip."

The girl smiled. "Melanie Taffy."

"Like a laffy taffy bar." George joked.

Morgan albowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Are you new here?" Morgan asked.

Melanie nodded. "Yeah, I just started here today, my other school was rancid."

"You look really familiar." Morgan told her.

"I do?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, you were that girl who saved our lives from that over sized dragon and saved Edward from being killed."

"I really don't know what it is, but I was sort of born with those kind of powers, I try to do good with them." Melanie explained.

Morgan smiled. "Well you did great."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Andalasia, trapped in a cave were Queen Narissa and Jado. Narissa was spying on Melanie through her crystal ball.

"So, it was that little brat who foiled my plans and got us sent here?"

"She was way too powerful." Jado said.

"She has no idea who I am, if she knew who I really was then she wouldn't have stopped me."

"If she knew that I'm her...mother."

Narissa laughed diabolically as she got an idea, Jado joined in.


	12. Not my mother

Morgan and George became friends with the new girl. she was happy that she had finally made some good friends. she knew that both Morgan and George had 'secret feelings' for each other. everyone else in the whole school still thought of Morgan as a slut because of the whole Donny incident. Morgan didn't care though anymore. she could care less.

"So Melanie, would you like to have lunch with us?" Morgan asked.

Melanie smiled. "Of course, that would be lovely."

George and Morgan were both happy that Melanie wanted to be their friend. she was very shy and didn't trust many people, so because of that a lot of kids were mean to her too. but Morgan, George, and Melanie were going to stick together.. they were the three musketeers.

George wanted to tell Morgan how he felt about her, but he couldn't. what if she didn't feel the same way? that would ruin everything, and he did not want to lose her. why did love have to be so complicating.

Three snobby girls walked over to Morgan. Cindy, the girl who dated Donny\Jado after he dumped Morgan, Angelica, and Melissa. they were cheer leaders.

"We havn't seen Donny around today at all, slut." Cindy told her.

"Yeah, why did you have to cheat on him and be such a slut, we bet you he would still be here if you didn't break his heart." Angelica stated.

"I didn't break his heart or cheat on him." Morgan has been happy ever since she and the others have defeated Jado and Narissa.

"Of course you didn't." Melissa remarked sarcastically. "Which is why there are pictures of you and George nakid together."

"He photo shot those pics." Morgan explained.

"You're in denial of being a slut, you are so evil and cruel that you would lie to this entire school, well you're not fooling anyone Morgan Philip. it doesn't matter what you say, we all know that you're a wore, a slut. how did your stupid so called father raise you?"

Morgan's heart pounded as Cindy went on insulting her about her father.... and her stepmother.

Cindy scoffed. "Ugh, and don't even get me started on your naive and eccentric stepmother, she's so childish. she acts and dresses like a princess. she even looks like a real fairy tale princess. she talks to dumb animals, makes her own dresses and she actually loves her own children. Peter is so ugly, he's a sickening spit image of her. Sarah isn't anything special either. she's a freak who takes after both. and you know what else you are Morgan Philip... a bastard."

Morgan's eyes filled with tears. Cindy just continued with a big smile on her lips. "You don't even know your real mother, you never did, and dad never even told you about her. you know nothing about your biological mother so that makes you a bastard."

Cindy turned to Angelica and Melissa. they all noticed that some tears were streaming down Morgan's cheeks.

"Ah," Angelica cooed sarcastically. "I could almost feel sorry for the little bastard."

"Too bad I don't though!" she laughed and Cindy and Melissa joined in.

"Go back to Kindergarten if you want to be a cry baby, cause here in Junior high we don't cry." Cindy told Morgan being a complete and total bitch.

Melanie's body filled with furry and rage as she saw how hurt Morgan was. she didn't like it when anyone bullied or picked on the people she cared about. her eyes turned a crimson red and all of a sudden all three cheer leaders Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa were blasted across the room, crashed into their lockers and hit the floor HARD! they were knocked out and in pain.

"Wow that was so cool, did you see what just happened Morgan?!" George exclaimed.

Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer, she ran for the exit crying. she didn't want to be in school anymore, she ran home like a mad woman. she continued crying even when she was running. when she got to the apartment she rushed inside and slammed the door hard. she ran to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Giselle was worried and froze in shock at what had just happened. she tried knocking on Morgan's door.

"Go away!" Morgan cried.

"Please, can you just explain to me what happened?" Giselle begged.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you!" Morgan cried even louder this time.

Giselle was bewildered. "Why?"

Morgan unlocked the door but didn't let Giselle come in.

"Because, you. are. not. my. mother!"

"What?!" Giselle broke into tears.

"You never were and you never will be. you're my 'stepmother' get that in your head. you're Sarah and Peter's mother, not mine. you shouldn't even be living here with us. I need my real mother, who ever she is, you can't bring me that Giselle, that is something that you don't have any control over. you need to get out of here now, I don't want you here, I never want to see your 'precious princess face' ever again. go back home to Andalasia, where you came from and take Peter and Sarah with you."

"But-but-" Giselle was really crying now.

"I'm a bastard Giselle, I don't even know my real mother, and that is Robert's fault. everyone is always hiding things from me and treating me like I don't even have feelings. stay here with Robert, I'll go instead, I'm leaving."

Morgan got up from the bed and left the room, she headed for the door and left the apartment.

Giselle stood there frozen, she was too shocked to make any sudden movement. she didn't even move an inch, until she heard a car's engines revving up.

She looked out the window in the living room and gasped. "Oh my!"


	13. Robert's romantic past

Giselle ran out the apartment door. she stopped right in front of the car waving her hands in the air. "Robert!"

Robert stopped the car immediately. "What happened? what's wrong?" he asked full of concern.

"Morgan, she's running away from home!" she panicked.

"Quick, get in!" Robert ordered.

So Giselle got in the car and Robert hit the breaks. they were following Morgan who was still running across the sidewalks like a mad woman.

Giselle was very worried about Morgan and wanted to know why she said those hurtful things to her.

"What happened?" Robert suddenly asked. "Why did she do all this?"

Giselle sighed. "She told me that I'm not her real mother and that I should go back to where I came from, and she told me that she's a bastard cause she doesn't know who her real mother is."

"Who told her all this?" Robert asked in complete shock.

"I don't know, she didn't say." Giselle replied.

"We need to talk, I mean I need to talk to her." Robert explained.

Giselle suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and let out a gasp. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, I just felt this sharp pain in my stomach." she answered.

Robert nodded then quickly stopped the car when they got closer to where Morgan was. Morgan went to Central park. "Giselle, get out of the car and bring her back!" he ordered.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe." she got out of the car and rushed after Morgan who was wandering off in Central park.

"Morgan! Morgan!" she called.

Morgan stopped and turned to see who was calling her. she continued to run when she saw Giselle, but Giselle was too quick and grabbed her by the arms.

"Morgan, why?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa were making fun of me and saying mean things about you, dad and Peter and Sarah." Morgan was crying herself.

"Well that's not very nice what they did to you, but still that doesn't make it okay to just run away and scare me to death."

"I'm sorry Giselle." Morgan apologized.

Giselle sighed. "Come on, let's just go home."

Morgan followed her to the car.

Robert had his full attention on her. "Morgan, when we get home we need to talk."

She nodded.

* * *

"Morgan, Giselle told me about what you told her. did these three girls; Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa call you a bastard?" Robert asked.

Morgan nodded. "Yes."

"Well that was very wrong of them, you're a very great girl Morgan and you have a great family who loves you very much. Giselle is your mom, she may not be your biological mom, but she takes care of you and loves you." he explained.

He sighed. "It's time that we have a talk about your real mother."

Morgan listened.

"It was about fifteen years ago when your mother and I met..."

_Back flashes_

_Robert Philip was about Twenty seven years old, it was the summer of 1999, he went to the Bella notes restaurant and met this beautiful woman who was around the same age as him. she was a waitress. her name was Gwen Martin. she had the same color hair Morgan has._

_"Hi." Robert said._

_"How may I help you?" Gwen asked._

_He sat on the stool and ate his food. the two talked and laughed, they fell in love and decided to become a couple. at the time Robert believed in happily ever after and was very romantic. _

_They dated for a few weeks then they got married. everything was perfect....at the time. a year later, Gwen started smoking and drinking. she went to bar tenders and flirted with all the guys, which made Robert very jealous._

_In the summer of 2001 Morgan Philip was born. her birthday was on June 4rth. a day after Morgan was born Gwen was nowhere to be found. Robert looked everywhere for her. he didn't know where she was. she left him. he was all alone and had no mother figure to help him out with Morgan._

_As the days went by, Robert hoped and prayed that Gwen would come back, he even believed she would just come home at any second, and they could be together again. he grew more sad and depressed. it was then that Robert stopped believing in true love, living happily ever after and romance. he picked up the tiny baby Morgan and gently rocked her in his arms._

_"I promise, I'll take very good care of you, I'll make sure you grow up to be very strong and face the world for what it is." he told her._

_Robert became a lawyer, he had to listen to couples fighting, screaming and yelling at each other and a lot of arguing. it was a miserable job and he wasn't happy. he just thought it would help him open his eyes more to reality, the way relationships really are._

_It all happened three months after she left._

_A year later. July 7th, 2002. Robert met Nancy Tremaine. he didn't fall for her right away. the two became really good friends and had a lot in common. they didn't start dating till April 14th, 2003. Nancy told Robert that she has dated this guy named Derick and he was a real jerk to her, he was drunk and she caught him having sex in the shower with another woman._

_Nancy was a great girlfriend, she wanted more though, more romance with Robert. she felt like their relationship was too slow. he needed some time for Morgan, she could barely stay the night because he had to maintain bondories with Morgan. Nancy would try to be nice to Morgan, she didn't mind kids, but she wasn't that crazy for them, she loved Robert more._

_Robert thought he was in love with Nancy but he didn't really know what love was until he met Giselle. she had turned his life upside down, he was annoyed by her, wanted to get rid of her, Nancy got angry and thought Robert had sex with Giselle in the shower, Giselle made a dress out of his curtains, she humiliated him at work by crying when he told her that Ethan and Phoebe were separating from each other forever. he tried to get rid of her in Central park, gave her some money to call her prince to come and pick her up, then he took pity on her when he saw her give the money to a stranger._

_It was when he realized, she was too innocent, naive, she couldn't survive this world on her own, she needed him, he had to lead her around like a lost and confused little girl. he had to explain to her about people, love and how things work in the real world. despite the fact that he thought she was crazy and mentally not there in her mind, he grew to like her as a friend, he had a great time with her, there was something about her that caught his eye, she amazed him and he couldn't figure out why. she was just such a happy and positive person, she could communicate with animals, she was a great singer, she resolved all his problems with Nancy and made New york a better place for him and everyone._

_She was good with Morgan, she loved Morgan, more than Nancy did. Robert knew that Morgan loved Giselle from the moment she saw her on the castle billboard. heck if it wern't for Morgan he would have never met her in the first place. when he angered her for the first time by telling her that Edward is not commingfor her, he wanted to kiss her but he stopped himself. he was crushed when Edward came for her the next morning. he thought it was crazy that he was falling in love with this stranger he's only known for about a few days. _

_When he danced with her at the ball on July 11th, he was about to kiss her and this time he didn't hesitate, Nancy stopped the dance just in time, and he was heart broken when Edward was about to leave with Giselle. Robert tried to have a good time with Nancy, forget about Giselle, she was going back to where she came from anyways, deep down inside Robert knew the truth, he didn't love Nancy anymore, he was in love with Giselle._

_When he woke her up from true Love's kiss that was one of the best moments of his life, they could be together forever, true love and happily ever after did exist after all. when Narissa grabbed hold of him andwent up to the top of the building with him, Giselle was brave and went after him. Pip had helped too, he was very brave for a tiny chipmunk, he defeated Narissa and made her fall to her demise. it was raining on this magical and romantic night._

_Robert and Giselle fell and tumbled onto the edge of the building. they caught their breath and she put her arms around him and smiled._

_"Is this a habit of yours, falling off of stuff?" she asked._

_He returned her smile. "Only when your around to catch me."_

_The two kissed and embraced. they couldn't get down from the building until the police and fire department came. they didn't care though, as long as they had each other then that's all that mattered. they were both relaxed, comfortable and lost in each other. they were there for hours, with their lips pressed against each others and snuggling to keep warm._

_even when Help came, they decided to stay on the roof a little longer, actually they stayed the whole night. they __rested their backs on the building and Giselle put her head on his shoulders then they fell asleep._

_Morgan was very happy when Robert told her that Giselle was going to be apart of the family. the two got married about five months later. it was December 22nd when they got married._

_This all happened in the summer of 2007, now it was 2014..._

_End of back flash._

"So my real mother's name is Gwen Martin?"

Robert nodded. "She just left the day after you were born, and she didn't tell me anything, she abandoned us."

"You should of told me about this before dad."

"I know honey; but you were too young and innocent at the time." Robert told her.

* * *

Later on at night Morgan got a phone call from Melanie. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, I just saw this strange Shadow in my room about a minute ago." Melanie answered.

Morgan was shocked. "But we defeated Jado and Narissa, how could their still be shadows?"

"I don't know, but enough about that subject, I'm really sorry about what those three jerks said to you."

"Oh no, it's cool now, my dad just explained to me about my real-" Morgan got cut of by static noises.

"Uh, hello Morgan,"

Melanie got dragged down to the floor and was brought to a mirror and saw an older spit image of herself...


	14. Battle in the darkness 1

Morgan didn't understand what was going on, but she heard a scream before Melanie hung up. what had happened? something strange was going on. she must of had a nightmare, why would there still be shadows lurking around if Narissa and Jado were dead and gone?

She had other things to worry about besides more drama, like the fact that she was in love with George and she was too shy to tell him how she felt. maybe she should just call him and ask him if he likes her. even if he did have feelings for her doesn't mean he would admit it to her face.

Meanwhile Robert and Giselle were slow dancing in their bedroom. they were dancing to nice music that was playing on the radio.

_I don't care about anyone else_

_you are the only one I notice_

_you are the only one I need_

_You are the best thing that life has ever brought me_

_The only one who interests me_

_while everyone else fails..._

_you are made for me and only me_

_no one else girl, no one else will win you._

Robert smiled and wrapped his arms around Giselle's waist, in turn she rested her head on his shoulders. after the song that was playing ended, another one started.

_Once upon a time I never really knew what love was_

_We both lived in different worlds_

_I was living a fairy tale_

_and you were down to earth_

_and then our worlds collided._

_You gave me life, you taught me what love really is_

_you taught me things I've never known_

_I never really knew what love was until I met you_

_I always thought of you as a friend_

_but we became lovers_

Giselle smiled as she heard the song lyrics, it matched her and Robert.

_You're in my arms and all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_for only two_

_so close together_

_and when I'm with you_

_so close to feeling alive_

_a life goes by_

_romantic dreams must die_

_so I bid mine goodbye_

_and never knew_

_so close was waiting_

_waiting here with you_

_and now, forever, I know_

_all that I want is to hold you_

_so close_

_so close to reaching _

_that famous happy ending_

_almost believing_

_this one's not pretend_

_now you're beside me_

_and look how far we've come_

_so far_

_we are_

_so close..._

* * *

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_if I should lose you now?_

_we're so close to reaching_

_that famous happy ending_

_almost believing_

_this one's not pretend_

_let's go on dreaming_

_though we know we are_

_so close_

_so close, and still_

_so far..._

The ending of the song made Giselle sad. she remembered that she was heartbroken near the ending of the song, it made her think about when she was sadly watching Robert dance with Nancy. and how hurt she was when she saw them kiss.

Something unsuspecting and scary happened. the lights flickered on and off, all the lights in new york city went off and it was so dark that no one could see anything. it was complete darkness.

Giselle was scared and tightly grabbed onto Robert, he pulled her into a hug and they quickly went to a corner of the room and sat down together, holding on to and hugging each other tightly. they were shivering with fear.

Then they heard evil laughter and cackling. they saw electricity bolts plummeting through the apartment. Queen Narissa was...back.

"Oh no!" Giselle panicked.

Robert tightly squeezed her hand. "Stay calm, I've got you."

Giselle took in a big deep breath as she buried her head in Robert's chest. it was too scary for her to see, Robert tightly closed his eyes. all the power and city lights in New york city was shut down, and Narissa had something to do with it.

Narissa's laughter boomed through out the whole apartment. it scared Giselle to death, she tightly grabbed Robert's shirt and used it to calm down all her fears.

Morgan screamed and hid under her bed. Jado was in her room in shadow form.

"Playing hide and go seek? isin't that game a little childish?" he asked sarcastically.

He got under the bed and electricity bolts got Morgan and she was zaped in the air screaming and yelling bloody murder.

"HEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Giselle panicked as she heard Morgan scream. Robert was scared too. they could barly see in the dark, luckily a flashlight was right there. Robert picked it up and turned it on. he had Giselle in his arms and went in Morgan's bed room.

"Morgan?" he pulled down the covers, his eyes widened with fear and he jumped back. Narissa was in the bed with an evil grin.

"Hello handsome." she said in a tone that made a shiver go down his spines.

Morgan was tied up in ropes and Narissa had her and was strangling her neck as hard as she could.

"SPECIOSUS FORMOSUS PRAECLARUS!"

Narissa was now in her dragon form and hurled Morgan across the room with a fire ball.

"Okay," she said smiling. "Who's next?"

She wanted to attack Giselle next.

Robert was still carrying Giselle in his arms and rushed out of the apartment with her, Narissa followed.

She smirked. "I don't think so."

* * *

Melanie was trapped inside of a mirror, it was like a dungeon inside. it was all dusty and their was a bed with a pillow. she could not get out of the mirror, she had tried many spells to escape but they would bounce back on her. Narissa had spell proofed the room before she trapped her inside. the walls were hard grey bricks and she pounded on them with frustration. it was like the scene from the movie Coraline, when she was trapped in the Beldam's prison.

She paced around the room for awhile, back and forth. she got tired and sat on the bed. she was doomed, how would she save her friends if she was trapped herself?

She sighed. she gasped as she remembered about her cell phone. she always kept it with her at all times, it was like her security blanket. she would use her cell phone whenever she needed it, and she always made sure that she had it fully charged before she left the house.

_"Maybe I can help them after all." _She smiled as she got out the cell phone from her jacket pockets. she had to call Robert and Giselle and tell them where she was and stuff.

She checked her other pocket, she had a small piece of paper with her friends phone numbers on it, and she kept that with her at all times too. the only phone number she could remember by heart was her own.

She dialed Robert's cell phone number.

1-555-3210

RING

Robert got his cell phone out of his pants pockets.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Melanie, I'm a friend of Morgan's from school. I'm trapped in a mirror in my apartment, Narissa sent me here and spell proofed the whole place, there's no way out, and I need to get out of her pronto so I can help you guys."

"Alright, hold on, let me call George. Morgan is tied up right now and Narissa is after us." Robert explained.

Melanie nodded. "I can wait. the mirror might be the only safe place for me right now anyways."

They hung up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Giselle asked.

"It was a girl named Melanie, she's one of Morgan's friends from school and the one who saved all of us from Narissa last time.

Giselle nodded. "Well, we should really call George now and tell him that both Jado and Narissa are still alive and causing chaos."

Robert Dialed George's cell phone number.

1-555-3728

RING

"Hello?" George said.

"Hey, it's me Robert. Narissa and Jado are still around."

"Yeah, I know, they shut down all the power and lights, I had to light candles in my room." George explained.

"Listen, Morgan needs your help, she's tied up right now in ropes in the corner of her bedroom, Jado messed with her a little before Narissa tied her up."

George was furious when he heard all this. "I'll be over in a sec." he hung up and quickly left his apartment.


	15. Battle in the darkness 2

George had to find a way to get out of his apartment without tripping over anything. it was so dark that he could barley see where he was going. if it weren't for the scented candles, he would of had a lot more trouble. he didn't hesitate, after all Morgan was in trouble and she needed his help more than anything.

He slowly and quietly crept out of the apartment. he followed all the rows that had the lighted candles, it was a trail of burning candles.

He left the apartment with a flashlight in his hands. it was so dark that it made a chill go down his spines. he let out a sigh.

Narissa didn't waste anymore time going after Robert and Giselle, after all she wanted to talk to her 'so called daughter'

She vanished within a second and reappeared as a reflection on the grey brick walls of the inside of the mirror were Melanie was imprisoned.

She smiled. "Hello daughter."

Melanie's heart jumped at the sound of Narissa's voice, she looked up and saw her reflection on the walls. Narissa cackled as she saw the startled look on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Melanie made a face at her.

"There's no reason to be rude dear." she said being sarcastic of course.

A shiver went down Melanie's spines.

Narissa laughed. "You must be so miserable right now. who can blame you? you're all locked up, maybe this punishment will teach you a little leason."

"What do you want?" Melanie asked. she did not like it when people talked to her like she was a fool.

"What do I want?" Narissa laughed. "What I want is quite simple, I want to become queen again and the only way I'll ever achieve that goal is if I kill Edward, Nancy, and other people that I hate."

"You won't keep me in here forever you bitch!" Melanie raised her voice with her hands clenched in a fist.

"Don't worry darling, you'll live, I don't plan on killing you." Narissa said with mock sweetness in her voice. "I'll take you to Andalasia and you'll learn how to be evil just like me."

"Never! I will never be evil like you, I'd rather die!"

Narissa laughed. "Aw, do you seriously think I would want to kill my own flesh and blood? but then again I did try to kill my worthless stepson."

* * *

In the Philips apartment. Morgan was struggling and straining to break free, even though it was no use. Jado smirked that sickening evil smirk of his.

"Having trouble, slutgan?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him with disgust.

"Let me help." Jado smiled and within seconds electricity bolts erupted from his fingertips and hit Morgan. she cried out and yelped in pain. he laughed heartlessly, her pain was music to his ears.

Robert and Giselle wanted to rush in there and save Morgan. they noticed that Narissa was gone, so there was no way that they would seize the perfect opportunity to go in there and save her. since Peter and Sarah's bedroom door was locked, they had nothing to worry about. but Narissa could have tried to use her magic to break down the door, so they had to keep her away from it at all costs.

George had arrived and tagged along with Robert and Giselle to save Morgan.

"You know what Morgan, since you love your brother and sister so much, I think I'm going to kill them just to see you suffer." Jado told her.

"No you will not, you are not going to be making anyone suffer, so just leave her alone you jerk!"

Morgan was surprised to see George. "George!"

George had more than one flashlight in his hands this time, he had two. "Double the light, double the shadow demon's defeat!" he announced proudly as he shinned both of the flashlights right on Jado's eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jado's screams echoed through out the whole apartment.

"MOOOOOM! he yelled.

Both Robert and Giselle tried to untie Morgan. Robert got out his pocket knife and used it to cut the ropes loss. Morgan was free. she jumped up and gave the both of them a hug. she rushed over to George and hugged him too.

"We have to go and save Melanie now." Morgan said taking charge.

Everyone nodded.

"Giselle, one of us will have to stay back to guard Peter and Sarah's room encase Narissa comes back." Robert explained.

Giselle nodded. "I will stay then."

Robert was very worried about her. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this Giselle? cause if you want, I can-"

Giselle smiled. "I can do it, everything will be fine." she assured him. "After all I've faced that mean old witch before and I'll do it again if I have too!" her eyes were full of determination.

So Robert, Morgan, and George left the apartment.

* * *

Narissa had heard Jado's calls for her. that meant only one thing, he was lossing again!

Narissa smiled. "I'll be back sweetie, stay put."

Her reflection disappeared from the walls and she reapeared in Robert's apartment. she cackled as she saw Giselle. Giselle was just standing there ready to take her down.

"There you are happy naive little princess. well I guess you really aren't a princess anymore." Narissa tried to break down Peter and Sarah's bed room door but Giselle cut in front and the powerful blast hit her instead. she quickly recovered and got up from the ground.

"I won't let you hurt them Narissa. keep them out of this, this battle is between you and me!" Giselle said defencifly.

Narissa laughed. "Oh pu-lease, what I do to them won't nearly be as bad as what I'm going to do to you."

"I don't think so!" Giselle said.

Giselle opened her mouth widely and began vocalizing. "Ahhhhhh, ohhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh!" within seconds pigeons, love doves, mice, rats and humming bees flew in through the window. Giselle moved her hands singling them to attack Narissa.

"Oh really, is that the best you can do, girly? oh I'm so scared! what possibally could a bunch of stupid little animals do to me?" Narissa said mimicking a scared person.

"Beat me up?" she errupted into laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Robert, Morgan, and George were in Melanie's apartment and were trying to get her out of the mirror. Robert got out his knife and slammed it through the mirror hard. the mirror crack, but it wasn't enough to break it. Morgan got a flashlight from George and threw it at the window. the window broke into millions of pieces.

Morgan frowned when she saw a grey brick wall after the mirror was broken. Melanie was still trapped inside. Narissa was more clever then they thought she was.

Morgan smiled as she got an idea. "You're a witch, right?" she asked Melanie.

Melanie nodded. "Yeah, I guess. wait a minute, what does that have to do with anything."

"That's right, do you think you can use any of your magic to try and get out of there?" Morgan asked.

Melanie sighed hopelessly. "I can't, Narissa spell proofed this place, any spell I try will just bounce back on me." she explained.

"You guys have seen the movie Coraline, right?" George asked.

Robert and Morgan nodded.

"Maybe we could try and pull her out." George suggested.

"Yeah, Melanie get close to the wall and place your hands on them and we'll try to pull you out of there." Morgan explained.

"Well, okay." Melanie said. she stood in front of the wall and put her hands on it. Morgan and George quickly tried to pull her out and it worked. she was free!

"Yay, it worked!" she cheered.

* * *

In the land of Andalasia, it was dark there too and a certain chipmunk was very worried about Giselle. he missed her, he hasn't seen her for seven years. he remebered the last time he talked to her back in New york when they were saying goodbye. in the real world he couldn't really talk, his voice was all squeeky too, like a real world chipmunk, he could only manage out a few words, but that was it.

_a backflash, seven years ago._

_Giselle was still on the roof with Robert, and Pip landed on her lap after the make out session ended._

_Pip was sqeeking but this is what he was saying. "So, this is it? you're not going back to Andalasia?" he was hurt._

_Giselle's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Pip, but I belong here now. my dream boy is right here and this is where I belong here." she smiled at Robert when she said that._

_"I'm really going to miss you Giselle, you were the greatest friend I have ever had."_

_"I'm going to miss you too Pip, but you will always be my best friend no matter what, you know that." she kissed him on the cheeks._

_"Goodbye Giselle, I'll never forget you." he said sadly._

_"Uh, you can stay if you'd like." she told him._

_Pip shoke his head. "No thank you Giselle, I don't really like this place much, everyone treats me as if I'm a creap or something, they call me mean names like I'm a monster, I could of got burned, no one can even understand me when I talk, it's like all I can really do here is squeek."_

_Giselle nodded. "I understand Pip."_

_And Pip hasn't seen her since._

end of back flash.

* * *

In the Philips apartment. the animals were attacking Narissa and she was screaming. she transformed into her dragon form and scared all the animals away in a heart beat, she was about to grab reach of Giselle when all of a sudden a chipmunk was at her feet and it bit her hard. she cried out in pain.

"Pip!" Giselle was very happy to see him.

He squeeked with happiness to see that his friend was okay. she kissed him on the cheeks. Narissa was on the ground, her feet were all covered with blood and she appeared to be...dead. a chipmunk bite could spread diseases or kill a person.

Robert, Morgan, George, and Melanie were back and everyone was safe.

Narissa exploded into a bunch of confetis and fireworks.

"Oh my!" Giselle cried out as she quickly grabbed hold of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked concerned.

"I think I might be...pregnate." she answered.


	16. Melanie's magic book

All the city lights were back on since Jado and Narissa were defeated. now they had to take Giselle to the hospital to get any results if she's pregnant.

"We have to get you to the hospital and find out." Robert told her.

Giselle nodded. "I sure hope I am."

"I'm going to have another sibling? please, I can barly stand Peter and Sarah." Morgan said annoyed.

"First we need to get some sleep, it's late." Robert said.

The next morning Morgan, George, and Peter had to go to school. Robert was going to take Giselle to the hospital. Morgan sighed, she really didn't want to go to school. everyone still thought she was a slut, all the teasing has been going on for days now.

George was worried. "What's wrong?"

Morgan shook her head. "Oh nothing." she answered.

"It's about what that jerk did and all the teasing at school, isn't it?" he asked.

Morgan smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Please, everyone on planet mars knows." he told her teasingly.

Morgan blushed a little. "I gotta go get my backpack, could you please wait for me at the bus stop?"

George nodded. "Sure."

Giselle knew how stressed Morgan was and gave her a big hug. "You'll be okay, everything is going to be fine. just don't let the taunting get to you." she gently ran her hands through Morgan's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

Morgan giggled a little. "Thanks, mom." she said. Giselle always knew how to make her feel better when she was feeling all hopeless and blue.

Morgan went in her room and found Peter in there.

"What are you doing here? this is my room." she told him.

"I lost one of my action figures, so I figured it would be in here." he explained.

"And why would any of your toys be in my room?" Morgan asked eying him suspiciously.

"Because I come in here everyday when your at school to read your diary." he smiled.

Morgan's mouth dropped open in shock. "You what?!"

Peter smiled.

"MOOOOOOOM!!!!!" Morgan screamed from the top of her lungs.

Both Robert and Giselle came in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Peter comes in my room everyday after school to read my diary." Morgan answered.

"No I don't, she's lying!" Peter pretended to be all Innocent.

"You're grounded for three weeks, go to your room." Robert told him.

Peter went to his room. Morgan faced the both of her parents.

"So, after all that you still want another kid?" she asked them.

* * *

At school as soon as Morgan entered the building, kids started laughing and pointing at her. she sighed as she went to her locker to put books away. she tripped over someones foot and fell to the ground. the person she got tripped by laughed. Morgan's face turned a bright red.

"Watch where you're going clutz."

Morgan looked up at the girl. it was Angelica.

_"Great." Morgan thought to herself. "Just what I need."_

"You did that on purpose!" Morgan exclaimed.

"So, what are you gonna do about it? go home and cry to your mama?" Angelica asked teasingly. Cindy and Melissa hovered over her and joined in.

"Now this is really pathetic." Cindy commented, getting a kick out of what was going on.

"Yeah." Melissa agreed. "First you're a slut and now you're a klutz. maybe we should start calling you slutty clutz."

The three girls laughed at how funny 'sluty clutz sounds. Morgan grew more embarrassed.

"Look at you, you're so weak and pathetic that you can't even defend yourself." Angelica smirked right in her face. "I'm sure glad that I don't have your kind of problems." she whispered loudly in Morgan's ears.

"Drop dead, you morons!" Morgan yelled at them.

"Ooh." the three snickered.

"Ooh, we're so scared." Angelica said with sarcasm.

"You better watch it little slut, you don't wanna know what happens when people mess with us." Melissa told Morgan.

Angelica and Cindy pushed her hard on the floor.

"Come on, get up little girl." Angelica told her. she sounded as if she was talking to a little kid or baby.

"Let's teach her a little lesson for messing with us." Melissa said.

Angelica grabbed the books from Morgan and examined them.

"Give them back! they're mine!" Morgan cried out.

Angelica smirked evilly right in her face. "Not anymore."

"Hm, fairy tale books. we have a slut in this school who never really grew up."

"Yeah, don't you think you're a little too old for fairy tales or is their some kind of tumor damage going on in your brain?" Cindy asked.

"For a girl that has sex with a lot of guys, you're very childish." Melissa told her.

"I am not childish!" Morgan yelled trying to get her books back.

Angelica noticed some writing on the back of one book. _I hope that some day I meet my prince, fall in love and live happily ever after._

"You believe that if you just sit around all day, a prince will just magically appear ridding on a horse?" she asked like she was talking to a crazy person.

"I was seven when I wrote that!" Morgan cried out.

"You're brain is seven." Cindy insulted.

Something strange happened. Morgan's eyes turned red and electricity erupted from her fingertips and blasted the three girls right near their lockers. her fairy tale books were floating in the air and magically got in her backpack.

The kids looked at each other and started murmuring; "What just happened?"

Others were in complete shock by all the hocus pocus that just took place. some were impressed with what she did and cheered.

Morgan's eyes were no longer red and she looked around confused at what was going on. she noticed the three girls got hurt again, but she had no idea it was her.

"Where was I when all of this happened?" she wondered confused.

"You were on fire Morgan!" George cheered.

"What did I do?" she asked.

Morgan was really oblivious about what she did, it's like it wasn't even her, like someone took over her.

* * *

After school, Melanie was sitting in her room, reading a fairy tale book that she just got from the library. it was called, the princess in distress. the book was about an Innocent princess who fell in love with the prince, but her wicket stepmother trapped her inside a book where no one would ever find her.

"Tough day?"

Melanie gasped. "Who said that?"

"Me."

It was the voice of a young lady. Melanie looked down at her book. "Did you just talk?"

"It's me, Amelia Savilia, I have been trapped in this book for a long time now, a very long time." the voice explained.

Melanie was amazed. "You really exist?"

Amelia nodded.

Melanie sighed.

"I know how you feel, I know what it feels like to be all alone and rejected." Amelia explained.

"How could you possibly understand?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I know you don't have many friends dear."

"Morgan and George are my friends." Melanie said.

"Yeah, but do you feel like you can trust them with a secret you really want to share?" Amelia asked.

"How do you know so much about me?" Melanie asked.

"Because, I have been watching you for a very long time now."

"Can you come out?" Melanie asked.

Amelia sighed. "I wish it was that simple, but sadly no. I need someone who has magic powers to free me, and that someone is you Melanie."

Melanie was shocked. "Me?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes you, but I will need to teach you some magic spells, and it might take a few days till you're finally ready to set me free and then I will be your friend and you can trust me with anything."

"Really?" Melanie asked; her eyes full of hope.

"Of course, and you can talk to me about anything, I will not tell a soul." Amelia assured her.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "So, what do you say, you want to learn more powerful spells?"

Melanie thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm in." she finally answered.

Amelia smiled sweetly at her. "You have made the right decision."

Melanie hoped she was doing the right thing. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Morgan was taking a walk in Central park with George, and they were having hot dogs and laughing and talking.

"Imagine, Giselle's going to have another baby. aren't Peter and Sarah enough?" Morgan joked.

George laughed. "Little siblings can be pretty annoying."

Morgan's cellphone began to ring, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Good news Morgan, Giselle's results were negative, she's going to be having a baby girl." Robert explained.

"When is she due?" Morgan asked.

"In about ten months." he answered.

They hung up.

"Giselle's pregnant, she's going to be having another girl, she's due in ten months. she should be out on July 26Th." Morgan explained.


	17. A freedom spell

Melanie was happy that she had made a friend with a character from her favorite fairy tale book. she would do whatever it takes to set her free. right now she was in an underground basement. there were a lot of potions and chemicals there. cause she was totally into witch craft.

"Okay, now what do I do, Amelia?" she asked.

A pendant appeared out of thin air and dropped to the floor, Melanie kneels down to pick it up. "What is it?" she asked. her eyes opened wide with amazement as she saw it glowing. and it sparkled, it looked like a light to heaven.

"It's a glowing round shaped pendant, it's going to make you more powerful and it will bring you good luck." Amelia explained.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Melanie was kind of in a trance.

Amelia smiled. "I'm glad you like it dear."

"What's next?" Melanie asked.

"I suppose you have a lot of spell books in here, right?"

Melanie nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay, you don't need to stress yourself out dear, there's a spell inside here." Amelia said. the pages of the fairy tale book flipped until it got to a page where there were spells.

"Let's began now, grab my hands." Amelia instructed.

Melanie grabbed hold of her hands and closed her eyes to concentrate on the freedom spell.

_Freedom freedom, free my friend from this curse_

_that is worse than being trapped_

_please please, free my friend from this dreadful curse_

_and if she is for real make the light shine a sunny yellow._

Amelia was getting stronger. "You're doing very well Melanie. the stronger you are, the more your pendant will glow."

Melanie smiled. "Thanks Amelia."

"No need to thank me yet dear." Amelia said. "I should be out of this book in no time. why don't we take a little break, tell me a little bit about yourself. I'm dieing to know."

"Well...okay, I guess." Melanie told her.

* * *

At night time, Morgan was getting ready for bed. she wondered how Melanie was doing, she didn't call her at all today. she must be exhausted from what happened yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Giselle asked concerned.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered.

Giselle could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't fine. "Something seems to be bothering you."

Morgan sighed. "I just had a really rough and complicating day at school, that's all."

"Those three girls bothering you again?" she guessed.

Morgan nodded. "Uh huh."

"You know, George seems to be a very nice guy, and I know that after what happened with Jado you probablly don't want another boyfriend but-"

Morgan shook her head. "No, that's not it mom, it's just I'm too shy to tell him how I feel, and what if he doesn't love me back?"

Giselle smiled. "I think he does sweetie, I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"I guess I will tell George how I feel about him at some point." Morgan said.

"So, how's Melanie doing?" Giselle asked.

Morgan sighed. "I don't know, she hasn't called or text me all day."

"Well she's probably just exhausted from everything that happened yesterday. I know I was." Giselle told her.

* * *

Melanie fell asleep in her bed with the book in her arms. Amelia smiled as she watched her fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetie...sweet dreams." she said softly.

The next day at school, Morgan tried to avoid Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa at all costs. like that would be possible, but it couldn't hurt to try. she accidentally bumped into Melanie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Melanie." she said.

"No, that's okay."

"What have you been up to, why didn't you call last night?" Morgan asked.

Melanie smiled. "Cause I was reading a really good book."

"Oh." Morgan said.

George entered the school building and walked over to Morgan and Melanie. "Hey you guys."

"Hi George." Melanie said.

"What, I get a hi from Melanie, but no hi from Morgan?" George asked as he smiled at Morgan.

Morgan snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm so sorry, hi George."

George smiled satisfied. "Now that's more like it." he said.

Morgan blushed a little.

After school, Melanie spent more time with Amelia. she was going to practice that spell again, by tomorrow night, Amelia shall be free!

_Freedom freedom, free my friend from this curse_

_That is worse than being trapped_

Please please, free my friend from this dreadful curse

And if she is for real make the light shine a sunny yellow

_Her pendant glowed brighter and brighter._

Amelia was impressed. "You have done an outstanding job yet again, you were splendid!"

Melanie smiled. "Thanks."

"By tomorrow, we can finally start doing things together, we will be like family." Amelia assured her.

"I can't wait." Melanie said.

"I know, but tomorrow will arrive sooner than you think." Amelia replied.

Melanie practiced the spell again just for the heck of it. the more she practiced the spell the stronger she became and the more her pendant grew.

The next night quickly arrived. She called Morgan and told her about everything. Morgan told Giselle.

"Amelia got trapped inside a book and is now with Melanie?" she asked.

Morgan nodded.

"But that's not possible."

Morgan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Amelia is a very good friend of mine back in Andalasia. she's a very friendly and old kind lady. she was like a grandmother to me. she used to have the most beautiful garden in all the land of Andalasia, and she was very good at knitting clothes and she was the one who taught me how to communicate and call animals to help make pretty dresses." Giselle explained.

"Well, then something is not right. the books with all the princesses in the real world are just a bunch of fairy tales for people to read and enjoy. it's not often that any of them are real and claim that they have been trapped and try to get people to practice spells to set them free." Morgan told her.

"Someone is playing tricks on Melanie's mind, making her believe that everything in that book she read is true. only a magical person could have disguised themselves as this 'princess Amelia' character." Giselle said.

Morgan remembered an episode of the teen titans. "I remember this episode of the teen titans, where Raven comes across this book about a wizard and an evil dragon. the evil dragon pretends to be the wizard and wants to use Raven's powers to his advantage to help him escape the book."

Giselle nodded.

"Well, a similar thing is happening to Melanie right now. and there's only one person who would try to pull something off like that in order to seek revenge. we have to get to Melanie before it's too late, come on!"


	18. Dark magic

It was finally time to free Amelia from the book and Melanie was excited. she had been practicing all morning and all afternoon. she knew that Amelia was just as excited as her.

She was outside in a dark alley, that's where Amelia wanted everything to be done at. it was nice, quiet, and dark there. it was just perfect. she smiled brightly at Melanie. "Are you ready dear?" she asked.

Melanie smiled. "I've been ready all my life."

Amelia nodded. "Good. this night is going to be just perfect. now let's get ready on that spell you've been practicing these past few days. Melanie set the book down on a podiem. she had her hands all warmed up and was ready. she began the spell and as she was chanting away, her pendant was glowing like crazy, she felt a giant breeze blow back her hair. she was fully concentrated and relaxed as she continued the spell.

_Freedom freedom, free my friend from this curse_

_That is worse than being trapped_

_Please please, free my friend from this dreadful curse_

_And if she is for real make the light shine a bright yellow._

When Melanie finished the spell, she felt the giant breeze blow her hair again, all the pages in the fairy tale book were turning, and a light erupted from the book, it wasn't the kind of light that Melanie hoped for. it was dark and evil, and as it erupted she heard evil laughter. that is when Melanie knew she had been tricked and lied too. she watched as the woman who called herself Amelia transformed into the most evil being alive.

"SPECIOSUS FORMOSUS PRAECLARUS!"

As she transformed into her true self, everything began to shake like an earthquack and Melanie tumbled to the ground. she pressed her hands against the cold floor, she used it as support to stop herself from banging her head. tears filled up in her eyes, how could she be so foolish.

"She lied to me." she was now fully sitting up, everything had stopped shaking seconds ago, she put her face on her knees softly sobbing to herself. she was unharmed but she was emoitonaly harmed.

Narissa cackled as she glanced at Melanie and saw her sitting on the ground, sobbing, feeling all hopeless.

Melanie tightly closed her eyes as Narissa was aproching her. she couldn't see her coming cause she had her eyes closed, but she could hear her foot stops. she didn't know what to do, how to react, or respond to this whole situation, she felt like she was caught in a spider's web. she felt a few chills go down her spines as Narissa cackled again.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked as she tilted up Melanie's chin. "weren't expecting this, were you. I know what it's like when someone lies to you, minipulates you, pretends to be someone there not just to decieve others. I can only imagine." she didn't sound sweet anymore now that she was finished being Amelia. she sounded snobby and in the voice that made Melanie feel like an idiot for trusting her.

Melanie's heart was pounding and beating fast at the sound of Narissa's voice, she didn't know what to suspect next, what was going to happen to her? why was Narissa after her?

Narissa could sence her daughter's fears. "No need to be afraid dear, it's just mommy." she spoke to her like a mother spoke with a two or three year old.

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you dearest, but it was the only way that I could actual get in contact with you, I knew you always wanted a fairy tale charecter to come out of one of your books since you were little, so I took advantage of your inner feelings and dicided to use that as my next plan to try and fool you. and now we're in a place where people barly come anymore. no one can stop me this time. I've won." Narissa told her.

"What do you want with me?" Melanie asked.

Narissa cackled. "Why do I want you? you're my daughter silly, you see, my son's already evil and it's only fair if you're evil too, it's in your blood Melanie, you can't fight it." Narissa told her.

Melanie didn't understand how she was still alive. "How did you survive, you blew up and exploded?"

Narissa laughed. "I can't die silly, I will always come back, no matter what, no one can ever get rid of me. now, you have two choices, either you surrender and become evil like me or I will destroy and kill all the people you love and make sure that you live forever with guilt for not obeying your own mother."

Melanie hated blackmail, but now she knew what she had to do. she took in a big deep breath then exhaled. "I am sick and tired of playing your games Narissa, it's not funny, I will not let you hurt the people I love and care about, I will not let you hurt anyone. you may kill me or do whatever you want with me, but you will not lay a single hand on anyone else." she was looking straight at Narissa.

She got up from the ground and lifted up her head, she stepped up to Narissa and their was only a few inches of space between them. she contined looking straight at Narissa, her attention was on nothing else. she was even holding onto one of her hands.

"You are the most evil and greedy person I have ever met in my life. I'll join you Narissa, I, I...surrender. I'll do whatever you want and tell me to do. I will let you mind control me, but please just leave my friends and everyone else out of this." She finished.

Narissa smiled. "I have no intentions of hurting your precious friends, and good choice. you will like it much better being evil, trust me."

Narissa started chanting a spell and the pendant was glowing like crazy, it started glowing a bright red.

"Come with me sweetie, let's go home." Narissa told her.

Melanie followed her.

Morgan, Robert, Giselle, George and Nathaniel arrived just before they were about to leave.

"Leave her alone!" Giselle said.

Narissa laughed. "I'm not doing anything to this precious doll, she has decided to join me, she wants to be evil now, just like me. right?" Narissa asked Melanie.

"Goodbye losers, my mom and I have some evil plans." Melanie said.

She went to Andalasia with Narissa.

If Narissa wanted to get into the castle she would have to deal with Edward and Nancy. but now that she had Melanie fully on her side, what could go wrong?....


	19. Royal treatment

Narissa led Melanie to the castle gardens. "Welcome home sweetie, this is our castle."

Melanie looked down at the gardens, she had to admit, they were beautiful. "Wow."

Narissa smiled. "Yes indeed. but we will have to cast a spell on everyone in Andalasia to make them believe that I'm still the queen."

Melanie and Narissa grabbed hands and chanted a spell. everyone in Andalasia forgot that Edward and Nancy were the king and queen and Narissa ordered her guards to lock them away in a dungeon.

Narissa and Melanie entered the castle. it was very beautiful inside. and she sat down on her throne relaxed. "Ah, it's good to be home."

"Now what?" Melanie asked.

"It's time for the royal treatment, you and me will be treated with special attention since we're queen and princess, and people will bow down to us and be our personal slaves." Narissa explained.

Melanie wasn't fully on Narissa's side...yet. the spell that was casted on her wouldn't be permanit until next week. so until then she still had some goodness in her.

Narissa smiled, she couldn't wait till next week. "Let's check out your bed room."

Melanie's bed room was nice and the walls were pink with flower designs on it, it was just the way she liked it. her bed was a queen sized bed, or princess sized. a collection of beanie babies on the shelves, spell books, and on her dresser she had earrings and a box of jewelry.

"It's beautiful." she said looking around.

"I knew you would like it dear." Narissa told her. "well it's time to get some rest now, you have had a hard day, and tomorrow is when we will start working...hard."

"Hard?" Melanie asked; not knowing if she liked the idea of over working on anything.

Narissa nodded. "Yeah, we will be practicing all kinds of new spells, evil, dangerous, and dark spells, then within a few weeks or a month, we will be ready to plot world domination."

She erupted into evil laughter, Melanie joined in, but she wasn't sure why, she was still kind of confused. it's like she was good and evil at the same time.

* * *

Morgan, Robert, Giselle, and George couldn't believe they were too late.

"We were too late." Morgan said.

George nodded. "She's evil now, Narissa has won this time, we're all doomed.

"Narissa's probabally going to teach her everything there is to know about dark magic and how to harm people with it." Giselle explained.

"There is no way to stop her now." Nathaniel said.

In Andalasia, Narissa was in her evil layer, spying on them through her crystal ball. she cackled as she saw how defeated they felt. things were going according to plan, so far she was succeeding. next she spied on Melanie, who was peacefully sleeping on her bed. Jado was dead, his whole body was now a skeleton and Narissa buried him in one of the castle gardens.

The next day, Melanie woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. it was time for her to work for Narissa and become an apprentice. she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of being evil, but that would change in seven days so Narissa has nothing to worry about. Melanie went in Narissa's evil layer.

Narissa smiled and clasped her hands together. "Bravo daughter, you're on time. okay now let's get to work. after work, if you have done well, we can be served on all day from head to toe."

Melanie listened and did what she was told. she created vials and potions for Narissa, secret ingredients, and learned new evil spells. she did everything perfectly for a beginner.

"You did very well, daughter. now it's time for the royal treatment." Narissa told her.

The royal life was great for Melanie. she was hungry, and she got breakfast in bed, which was eggs and toast. the servants and peasants were more than happy to serve the new princess and this was the kind of life Melanie wanted.

The next week, Melanie was really evil, almost as evil as Narissa. she was heartless now and fully working for Narissa without doubt.

Narissa heard about Halloween, and she found that as the perfect day for her and Melanie to create havoc, take over the whole world and make everyone her minions.

Morgan was really sad, she missed Melanie so much, and she wished that there was a way to free her from Narissa's spell. but maybe there was one way...

Giselle hugged her. "I know you miss her Morgan, we all miss her, she was such a great friend."

Morgan sobbed. "I wish there was something that we could do!"

Morgan got ready for school, and now it was just her and George. Halloween was like three weeks away, and they we're going to have a Halloween ball and costume party at her school.


	20. Getting prepared

It was a few days before Halloween, and Morgan was at her locker putting books away. she couldn't wait till Halloween, it was one of the days where she could dress up as one of her favorite characters and pretend to be them. she remembered the very first time she went trick or treating with Giselle, it was seven years ago.

Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa walked over to her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little fairy tale princess." Angelica said smirking.

"Getting ready for Halloween, little girl? who are you going as, tinker bell?" Cindy teased.

"You wouldn't stand a chance in the costume contest, we would beat you fair and square." Melissa said.

"I would too stand a chance, and I'll prove you wrong!" Morgan challenged.

Angelica chuckled. "We'll see about that little girl."

Robert and Giselle were going to take the kids to party city to buy some Halloween costumes. Morgan wanted to get the best one she could find. she wanted to be a goth princess. Peter found a costume that interested him. it was a spider man costume.

"Cool!" he said.

Sarah was going to be a little ballerina. and she looked adorable. "Me a pincess mommy." she said.

Giselle smiled. "A very beautiful ballerina princess."

Sarah giggled with glee as she twirled around the aisle with excitement.

"What's mama gonna be?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I'm going to wear that wedding dress that my animal friends in Andalasia made for me seven years ago." Giselle explained.

Robert was going to be Prince charming with a pretend sword.

"Daddy's more manly." Peter said.

"That's because he is a man." Giselle told him.

Giselle noticed that Morgan had a black sparkly dress in her hands, with black high heals. "Wow, interesting costume, what are you going to be?"

"Oh, I'm going to be a goth princess." She answered.

"Well you're going to look nice." Giselle told her.

Morgan smiled. her smile froze when she saw Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa. they were flirting with some cute guys at the counter, then they started to look for their Halloween costumes.

"Oh no." Morgan said.

"What's wrong?" Giselle asked concerned.

"It's them." Morgan said pointing to the three girls.

"Who?" Peter asked. "Who's she talking about mom?"

Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa were now in the same aisle.

"Oh, it's Morgan, our favorite classmate!" Cindy said with mock excitement.

"It's so good to see you here." Angelica played along.

"With your, mom." Melissa added.

Peter stared at Angelica with amazement. he developed a little kid crush on her. "Are these the girls that are mean to you?" he asked Morgan.

She nodded.

"Well they're hot!" he told her.

Morgan made a face.

"Oh and how cute, is that your little brother Peter?" Angelica asked as she playfully pinched his cheeks.

Peter smiled.

"Such a cutie." she cooed.

"Uh, we're kind of busy here, you know shopping for Halloween costumes, wish we had time to chit chat, but um sadly we don't, okay?" Morgan told the three girls.

"It's cool, we could always talk later." Angelica said as she turned and shared a glance with Peter. "Right?"

Peter bubbled up with joy. "Right, anytime." he answered quickly.

Before the girls left, Angelica winked at Peter.

"She just winked at me." Peter told Morgan with a love struck look on his face. "I think she likes me."

Morgan shook her head. "No, she thinks you're stupid, dumb, and ugly."

Peter scoffed. "You're just jealous that I got more attention, that's all."

"Come on, let's go wash up and get rid of the cooties." Morgan told him.

Peter whined. "Ah, but I like her cooties!"

Robert, Giselle, Morgan, Peter, and Sarah went home. Sarah didn't want to take of her ballerina costume and she was still twirling around in it and prancing and dancing around the room.

"Man, I'm beat." Morgan said.

"Come on Sarah, we have to get you in the bathtub for a bath." Robert told her.

"I don't want a bath, I wanna be a ballerwina!" she cried out.

"Oh come on, you can play ballerina later, we need to get you cleaned up, you've been playing around all day." Robert explained.

"I have to help daddy get Sarah in the tub." Giselle told Morgan and Peter.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go in my room and read." Morgan said. she rushed to her room, and got a fairy tale book of her shelf. it was a chapter book with at least four hundred pages. she plopped down on her bed and began to read.

Morgan was thinking about Melanie, she was still very worried about her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Andalasia, Narissa was in the castle's garden spying on the Philip family. she chuckled to herself knowing that there was only a few days left before Halloween.

"What's up mom?" Melanie asked.

"What's up my dear, is that there are only a few days left before Halloween, and we can go to New york and cause world havoc." Narissa explained.

"That sounds like fun, I can't wait." Melanie said.

"Neither can I....neither can I." Narissa said with an evil smug.

Melanie and Narissa decided to go inside, it was getting late and they were both tired. on Halloween night, Narissa would strike back!


	21. Halloween bash

Halloween arrived, and it was almost time for the party. Morgan was in her room getting ready. Giselle was wearing the funny wedding dress she had on seven years ago, when she was supposed to wed Edward. and she had her hair up in the same do, since the mean old man stole her tiara she had to get a new one.

"How do I look?" Robert asked already in his prince costume.

Giselle kissed him on the lips. "Handsome." she replied.

"Ew, did I have to see that?" Peter asked.

Morgan walked out of her room and everyone stared in awe. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What happened and what did she do with my sister?"

Giselle smiled. "She looks gorgeous. you'll win that costume contest for sure."

"I sure hope so." Morgan said kind of nervous.

Peter grinned. "I already had a Halloween party earlier at school."

"Well if you want, you can go to Morgan's Halloween party." Giselle told him.

Morgan was embarrassed. "But-"

"That would be great!" Peter jumped up and down.

There was knocking on the door. "I'll go get it." Morgan said.

At the door was a young girl, she looked about Peter's age. she had long brunette hair tied in pigtails, hazzle brown eyes, and was dressed as a princess. her dress was an aqua blue with glitter.

"Is Peter here?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. are you a friend of his?" Morgan asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm Megan Patella, I'm one of his classmates, we were supposed to be going trick or treating together."

"Oh, I can't, change of plans, I'm going to a Halloween party at Morgan's school." Peter explained.

Megan frowned. "But, you promised!"

Peter smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Megan elbowed him in the ribs. "It better be, I didn't dress up for nothing."

George showed up, he was going to be a knight, and he looked handsome.

Morgan's Halloween party was outside in the courtyard, and everything was decorated. Cindy, Angelica, and Melissa were already there. Angelica was a model, Cindy was a super star, and Melissa was dressed as vampire.

Peter's eyes were on Angelica. "Wow, she looks hot!"

Megan looked at the three in disgust. "Who are they?"

Angelica saw Morgan, her friends and family, and approached them with a phony smile. "Oh, hello guys, just in time for the party.

Peter smiled at her. "Yup."

Angelica giggled. "How cute!"

She pinched his cheeks again. "You are one cute boy. you would be perfect enough to be my date for this lovely evening."

"Date? Megan asked with disgust. "Aren't you like a little too old for him?"

Angelica laughed. "Nonsense! when Peter left she knelled down to Megan's level. "I would never go out with that pathetic loser, even if he was my age. you can have him, he's all yours."

Megan was confused. "Then why do you want him to be your date for the dance?"

Angelica smirked. "Because, little girl. I know how infatuated he is by me, and I decided to just toy around with the precious little boy's emotions, I plan on dumping his pathetic little red head as soon as the dance ends."

"Jealous much?" she asked teasingly.

She sighed satisfied. "I just love playing with the boys and their emotions. spider man is so not my type anyways, even if he was my age." she looked at Peter's costume with disgust.

She left and went to the refreshment table where Peter was. "Hey Peter, darling. ready for the dance?" she asked as she flipped one side of her beautiful curly brunette hair.

Peter blushed. "Sure."

Angelica and Peter started dancing. it was kind of hard to dance with the little kid, she had to lower down to his level. she was smirking deviously cause she knew that she would break his heart as soon as the whole dance was over. "Pathetic kid." she mouthed to herself smiling as she saw him resting his head on her chest.

She wondered if little boys at a young age like five or six could feel porn around older girls, nah it was impossible, little kids did not think like that, until they're like about eleven or twelve. Peter was just an innocent little boy who had a kid crush on her. it wasn't even love or romantic feelings, he probably just looked up to her as an older and more mature figure. plus she was extremely popular and attractive, which boy wouldn't like her? only the idiots of course. she smiled at this thought.

Megan was at the refreshment table watching with full eyes. it was completly disgusting, sick. instead of dancing or partying with her, Peter was hanging out with some older bimbo who's in Junior high. she sighed as she looked down at herself. she couldn't deniy it, she was kind of jealous. she had grown a crush on him.

Peter and Megan had a love\hate relationship. she used to bully and pick on him, actual they would take turns. they were both trouble makers, who were always up to no good, she was his partner in crime. still she would bully and call him names, but she did that to cover up her feelings and cause she enjoyed the reactions she would get.

She knew of Angelica's true motives, she had to stop it from happening, she had to ruin Angelica's plans to dump him afterwards, she had to be the one to get dumped. "Hm." an idea came to Megan as she noticed a package of balloons on the table, they were supposed to be for some water balloon game.

She got out a red balloon, filled it up with salsa, cheese, sliced pickles with pickle juice, catchup and water. she blew it up and it was ready. she was going to get Angelica good when the dance ended. she would be totally humiliated.

"This oughta teach that devious little chick a lesson." she said to herself smirking at the balloon she was holding. she watched as Peter and Angelica's dance continued. it was almost over. and Angelica's plans would fail.

_I feel nothing when I'm with you_

_all the words that you say_

_are nothing more than a bunch of lies_

_you play my hurt, you use my feelings_

_to your advantage_

_but in the end all goes back to you_

The song ended.

Angelica smiled, as she was about to push Peter off her, something had hit her right in the face, something all wet and messy. Megan was in the back of Angelica and had hit her right in the face with the red balloon. she was all covered up in salsa, cheese, pickles, catchup and water. he outfit was ruined. all the kids pointed and laughed at her.

Peter laughed too, despite the fact that he had a little crush on her. "Ha! you look funny.

Angelica scoffed and rolled her eyes at Peter and Megan. "Stupid kids." with that she spun on her heal and left.

Megan and Peter high fived

"Way to go Megan!" he cheered. "You got her good."

Megan smiled. "That was the whole point. now come on, let's let the real party began."

Peter smiled, and the two danced like little kids who were having a good time.

Morgan was dancing with George when a new song started. it was a nice and slow romantic song.

_Right here, right in your arms_

_is where I want to be_

_where I wish to be_

_and when I look in your eyes-  
_

BANG! there was a loud bang, and electricity was speed-ed across the courtyard. everyone screamed and ran for their lives. Morgan knew who it was when she heard cackling and evil laughter.

"Narissa." she said through gritted teeth.

"Figures." George muttered to himself.

Narissa was not alone this time, she had Melanie with her.

"I had done some training, and this time Narissa will win." Melanie told Morgan.

"You really want to be evil?" Morgan asked.

"I was born evil." Melanie said.

"No you weren't, Narissa put you under a spell!"

Melanie was confused. "What?!"

Narissa cackled. "Don't listen to her darling, she's lying now attack!"

Electricity erupted from Melanie's fingertips. "As you wish!"

Morgan dodged the attack. "Melanie, don't!" she begged. "We're your friends!"

"Friends." Melanie scoffed. "Sorry, I don't hang with powerless chumps."

"Please, you have to fight this!" George begged.

Melanie smiled. "Oh, I'm going to fight alright. take this!"

She blasted at George and he crashed into a table.

"George!" Morgan panicked.

Melanie laughed evilly. "No way to help your lame excuse of a boyfriend now."

"What our we going to do now?!" Morgan panicked.

"We have to get Robert and Giselle!" George said as he slowly got up from the ground.

Morgan grabbed him and they dashed out of the courtyard. Narissa was raged, she was not going to let them get away this time.

"Melanie, after them!" she ordered.

Melanie went after them. she was eager to catch them, she tried to blast and zap but they dodged every one of her attacks. she growled with frustration. "You are not getting away this time losers!"

* * *

Robert and Giselle were taking Sarah trick or treating across the block, and she was getting lots of candy.

"Look how much candy me got mommy." she told Giselle.

Morgan and George rushed over to them, they were both out of breath from all the running.

"Narissa is back, Melanie is fully evil now, and we don't know what to do!" Morgan panicked.

"I do. I'm going to finish the both of you love birds off and kill you!" Melanie declared.

"Please, Melanie, you have to listen to us! you're not really evil, the only reason you're doing all this is because Narissa put a spell on you! you have to fight it, you need to break free and remember who you truly are. this isn't the real you." Morgan explained.

Melanie was confused. "I have no idea what you idiots are talking about."

"Look, we need to find a way to reverse the effect, to make you harmless again. you have to remember a little about how you truly are." George said.

"Well-" Melanie began. "I guess, that does explain why I was unsure of things weeks ago."

Sparks flowed through her body and it touched her soul. everything came back to her, a load of back flashes. "That witch!" she said out loud.

She screamed with rage as she felt the magic flow through her body.

"What are you doing? seize them!" Narissa ordered.

Melanie turned her attention on her so called mother. "No!"

Narissa was shocked and furious. "What? what did you just say? I gave you an order, you do it!"

"No!" Melanie said again. "I remember everything now, you had me under a spell, you disguised yourself as one of my fairy tale idols and blackmailed me!"

She came closer to Narissa's face.

"Why?" she was nearly crying. "Why are you so evil?!"

Narissa cackled. "If you think that what I did to you was evil, then you haven't seen anything yet."

Narissa became an over sized dragon and grabbed for Melanie. "You broke your promise dear, and now you will rue."

Narissa was going to destroy all the buildings in New york city and kill the innocent.

"Fire!" a guy in a green suit shouted.

"Huh?" Narissa looked down in shock, she saw some tanks and a thousands of people began shooting at her with missiles, bows and arrows, hankernaids and bullets. they were getting her good. she couldn't move or stop them, they were just too fast for her.

A riffle was thrown at her and it got her right in the heart. she let out a big painful cry and collapsed, a building was knocked over when she fell on it. luckily there were no people in there.

"The over sized beast has been slain!" the guy declared.

Queen Narissa had been killed, and this time for good. she was really dead, she could never be a threat to anyone...ever again. maybe falling off a five story building wasn't enough to kill her, or being bitten by a chipmunk....but being shot at by a bunch of weapons did it. there was no way a person could still be alive after going through all that.

"Well, she's not going to be a threat to us anymore." George said.

Morgan smiled.

George sighed. "Morgan, I gotta tell you something."

"Me too." she admitted.

"You first." George insisted.

Morgan blushed nervously. "Well, okay."

"I've been in love with you for a very long time!" they both said it at the same time.

They were both in shock. "You do?"

"Uh huh." George ended the unison.

Morgan smiled, before she knew it, her lips met his and they shared a long passionate kiss, it lasted for about maybe fifteen or twenty seconds. it was better than her first kiss with that jerk, that was for sure.

After the kiss, they blushed.

George smiled. "Come on, we've got a party to get back too."

They went back to the Halloween party and continued their dance. everything was perfect now... well almost everything.

On Thanksgiving, the Philip family had a feast, and George and Morgan tagged along. Megan was there too of course. they all had a great time

On Christmas, was a very special and spirited holiday, everyone gave and recieved gifts. New years day came, it was finally 2015. on January 12th, was Peter's birthday. he was finally seven years old.

On February, George wanted to take Morgan to a romantic restaurant to celebrate the special day. Robert and Giselle had a great valentines day as well.

Spring quickly arrived, then it was summer. on June 4rth Morgan turned fourteen years old. a week after was Sarah's birthday, and she turned three.

Then finally the day came, the day that both Robert and Giselle have been waiting for.....


	22. Melody Philip is born

At six in the morning, Giselle woke up from a sharp pain, her water was about to break. she was going to have her third and last baby. Robert rushed in her room.

"What's wrong?"

"Robert, it's..time." she said.

"Kids!" Robert called.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Your mother's going into labor." Robert answered.

Peter was confused. "Okay, whatever that means."

Robert helped Giselle get out of bed, and everyone rushed out of the apartment, they got in the car and Robert quickly drove away to the hospital. Giselle was being pushed in a wheel chair.

"Can I sit on mommy's lap?" Sarah asked.

Robert shook his head. "No, mommy is in bad pain right now."

Sarah pouted. "Oh." she hung her head.

A few lady nurses got Giselle out of the wheelchair and laid her on the hospital bed. they were in room 21.

"So, this is going to be your third baby, I hear?" one of the lady nurses told her.

Giselle nodded.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." the nurse assured her sweetily.

"Oh no, I'm not worried at all." Giselle said.

"Okay, it should take about twenty minutes..or less."

Giselle nodded.

"On ,one. Push!" the nurse said.

Giselle began to push and the nurses helped, She was in serious pain, Robert tightly squeezed her hand and told her everything was going to be okay, Giselle was hyperventalating and taking sevrel deep breaths to try and calm down. it wasn't that bad after awhile. sure it was painful to have a baby, but once it came out, she knew it was worth every pain in the whole world. she hoped she could have another kid, but Robert said she would be in her fifties when the kid finally reaches it's teens. but Giselle was very healthy, there was not one broken bone in her body.

Twenty minutes later...

The baby was out, she was all covered in blood so the nurses had to wash her up in a little tub. first they hit her to see if she was alive. it made a little squeal. after the new born baby girl was cleaned up, they wraped her up in a pink towel and handed her to Giselle.

Giselle smiled brightly as she looked down at her new born baby. this is what she had wanted. to finally be able to hold another infant in her arms again. when that baby was in her arms, she felt like she had the whole world.

"So what would you like to name her?" one of the nurses asked.

Giselle smiled as she thought of a name, there was only one name that really entered her mind. she smiled down at the little infant again.

"I like...Melody." she finally replied.

"Welcome into this world Melody Philip." Giselle told her.

Melody Philip was born on July 26th, 2015 at six twenty in the morning and fifteen seconds.

Robert smiled at Giselle. "I wonder who she's going to take after."

Before Giselle could go home with her new baby, she had to wait a few days. they had to make sure that the baby was healthy and the body was working the way it's supposed to.

A few days later, Giselle got the baby and she was introduced to the Philip family.

"Welcome home Melody, this is your new home and wonderful family." Giselle told her.

When Melody was a few weeks old she grew little specks of hair. "Look, Robert! melody grew some hair." Giselle told him.

Robert smiled. "She's a red head just like you and she has my eyes."

"Oh Robert!" Giselle kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

"Whoa, not infront of the baby, not infront of the baby, not cool!" Robert joked.

Everyone lived happily ever after.......

THE END!


End file.
